Schwarzer und Roter Holunder
by Sisilia
Summary: Nie haben wir wirklich erfahren, wie nahe sich Severus und Lily gekommen sind, bevor ihre Freundschaft auseinander brach. Das hier ist eine Geschichte, wie sie vielleicht im Sommer 1975 hätte passiert sein können ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Schwarzer und roter Holunder_**

**Kapitel 1 Rituale**

Die langen hageren Finger glitten überaus zärtlich über den ausgebleichten rot-grün karierten Einband, des in die Jahre gekommenen Tagebuches. Ein paar wenige gräuliche Flecken zierten den weichen Stoff, dessen Farbe in den vielen Jahren an Intensität verloren hatte.

Aber nicht der Inhalt. Er war immer noch so bedeutend, wie eh und je. Jedenfalls für ihn.

Er wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht sein Eigentum war, doch wer außer ihm hatte noch das Recht es zu besitzen?

Keiner mehr außer ihm! Denn die Eigentümerin war nicht mehr am Leben und nur sie und ihn ging es etwas an, was darin zu lesen war.

Dennoch glaubte er, durch jedes Wort, das in diesem Buch geschrieben stand, ihre Nähe zu fühlen, sie atmen zu hören und sogar sie ganz nah bei sich zu spüren.

Wie lange war es her, dass diese Worte niedergeschrieben worden waren? Es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit zu sein, beinahe so fern wie ein anderes fernes Leben.

Langsam sank er in den ledernen abgewohnten Sessel hinein, ließ die Fingerkuppen über den Buchrand gleiten und schlug es schließlich beinahe zärtlich auf.

Der Inhalt dieses Tagebuches, war das Einzige, was ihm geblieben war, von dem Menschen, den er am meisten geliebt hatte, nein … dem Menschen, den er als Einziges geliebt hatte.

**Lily Evans**

Nur zwei Mal im Jahr holte er das Tagebuch von Lily aus seinem Versteck, um darin zu lesen. Das war am 30. Januar, Lilys Geburtstag und am 31. Oktober, das war ihr Sterbetag.

Immer wieder aufs Neue fragte er sich, was wohl aus ihnen geworden wäre, wenn er nicht bei den Todessern gelandet wäre. Wenn seine Verblendung ihn nicht dazu gebracht hätte, das Einzige, was ihm wichtig gewesen war, zu verletzten und am Ende zu verlieren.

Ein feuchter Glanz erreichte seine tiefschwarzen Augen. Er blinzelte die Tränen unwirsch davon und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

Nun sah er sie wieder vor sich. Ihre langen dunkelroten Haare, die im Wind wehten und ihre hellgrünen Augen, aus denen sie zu ihm herauf schaute. Die kleinen unendlich vielen Sommersprossen, die er nie geschafft hatte, zu zählen, und das Grübchen auf ihrer Stirn, das immer dann auftauchte, wenn sie über etwas angestrengt nachgrübelte.

Es war der Tag vor den Sommerferien 1975.

Ein seltsamer Tag, um mit einem neuen Tagebuch anzufangen, das hatte sich Severus immer wieder gesagt, doch war er am Ende zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das andere Tagebuch wohl vollgewesen sein musste, auch wenn er nie ein anderes Tagebuch, als dieses hier von ihr gefunden hatte.

Eigentlich kannte er die Worte schon auswendig und dennoch musste er sie immer wieder betrachten, sie lesen, denn sie machten das Erzählte immer wieder aufs Neue so lebendig.

Die wunderschönen ebenmäßigen, leicht geschwungenen Buchstaben verrieten soviel über den Menschen, der diese zu Papier gebracht und dessen warme Hand die schwarze Tintenspur auf den Seiten gezogen hatte. Wörter, die die Geschichte zweier Menschen erzählte, zweier Menschen, denen es am Ende nicht vergönnt gewesen war, ihre Liebe zu leben.

Und doch berichtete dieses Tagebuch genau von den Wochen, wo er – Severus - das erste und einzige Mal daran geglaubt hatte, dass es einen Himmel auf Erden geben könnte.

_**Samstag, der 12 Juli**_

_Schule ist vorbei. Die Arbeiten liegen hinter uns und morgen geht es nach Hause. Endlich Sommerferien!_

_Mein eigenes Zimmer, keine kreischenden und kichernden Mädchen mehr … Es wird ganz sicher wundervoll werden. _

_Sev meinte, er würde versuchen mich so oft wie möglich zu besuchen. Er ist so süß, wenn er nicht grade mit diesen Möchtegern-Freunden zusammenhängt. Ich hoffe nur meine nervige Schwester spioniert nicht wieder hinter uns her, sie schafft es immer, die schönsten Situationen zu zerstören. Tunia ist manchmal soo unsensibel, und wenn sie nicht meine Schwester wäre ..._

_**Sonntag, der 13 Juli**_

_Endlich zuhause. Als ich heute Morgen mit meinem Gepäck durch den Zug gegangen bin, erblickte ich Severus alleine in einem Abteil sitzend. Sein Blick ging so traurig aus dem Fenster, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als mich zu ihm ins Abteil zu setzen, auch wenn ich Eva versprochen hatte, mich im Zug zu ihr zu setzten, denn sie wollte mir ihre neuste Modezeitschrift zeigen._

_Er wirkte so betrübt, dass es mir fast das Herz zerrissen hat._

Wieder schloss der Tränkemeister die Augen und er hatte genau diese Situation vor sich, in seinem Kopf spielte sich alles noch einmal ab.

**--**

„Hi Sev. Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" Überrascht wandte der Dunkelhaarige seinen Kopf zu Lily und als er sie ansah, huschte ein selten zu sehendes Lächlen über sein blasses Gesicht. Seine Augen betrachteten das rothaarige, außerordentlich hübsche Mädchen fast schon begierig.

„Du doch immer", antwortete er und warf einen kurzen Blick in den Gang, wo viele Schüler vorbeidrängten, um noch ein freies Abteil im Zug zu finden.

„Freust du dich nicht auf die Ferien?", fragte Lily, nachdem sie ihre Tasche unter ihrem Sitz verstaut hatte.

„Ich … denke nicht. Außer mein Vater ist für 6 Wochen verreist, was ich ausschließe."

„Oh stimmt, daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Nun vielleicht … hat er sich ja auch etwas verändert … in dem Jahr, wo du jetzt weg warst."

Der sehr skeptische Blick von Severus zeigte dem offenen Mädchen, dass er eher an den Weihnachtsmann glauben würde, als an die Tatsache, dass sein Vater sich jemals ändern könnte.

„Lily?" Severus drehte sich jetzt zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand, was sie etwas verwunderte, doch entzog sie ihm diese nicht.

„Ja Sev?"

„Darf … ich darf dich doch in den Sommerferien besuchen kommen, ja?"

Jetzt lächelte das sommersprossige Mädchen und nickte.

„Hey, na klar. Ich wäre sogar sehr böse, wenn du es nicht tun würdest. Ich freue mich doch schon die ganze letzte Zeit darauf." Ihre Stimme war so klar, wie eine helle Glocke und berührte Severus tief in seinem Herzen. „Ich hoffe nur Tunie, spioniert nicht wieder hinter uns her. Denn dann hetzte ich ihr einen ganz schrecklichen Fluch auf den Hals."

„Nein, das wirst du nicht tun. Denn sonst bekommst du einen bösen Brief und womöglich, werfen sie dich aus Hogwarts raus und das wäre verflucht schade."

„Verteidigst du etwas meine Schwester oder hast du Angst, dass man mich aus Hogwarts wirft?"

„Ich hab Angst, dass man dich von der Schule wirft, mit wem soll ich mich denn dort sonst geistreich dort unterhalten", ein Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Och du hast doch noch Mulkliber und Averey."

„Ja, die haben soviel Hirn wie Knallrümpfige Kröter."

Nun lachten beide und Sev merkte erst jetzt, dass er immer noch ihre Hand hielt. Doch genau in dem Moment knallte die Türe auf und zwei schwarzhaarige Jungs streckten die Köpfe ins Abteil.

„Och, ist das etwa Abschiedsschmerz? Schau mal James, wie süß er ihre Hand hält."

„Das ist ja widerlich, den würde ich nicht mal mit der Kneifzange anpacken. Evans, ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du dich mit ‚dem' überhaupt abgeben kannst." Es war James Potter, der auf die erste Äußerung seines Freundes Sirius noch einen oben drauf geben hatte müssen. Intuitiv hatte Severus unter seinen Umhang gegriffen und seine Finger schlossen sich blitzschnell um seinen Zauberstab. Doch Lily legte ihre Hand auf die Seine und hielt ihn auf.

„Halt die Klappe Potter, es ist mir vollkommen egal, was du und dein arroganter Freund hier von euch gebt. Los haut ab und sucht euch ein anderes Abteil, hier ist jedenfalls kein Platz mehr frei."

„Also ich sehe nicht, dass hier was besetzt ist", sagte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen und ließ sich in einen der Sitze fallen.

„Stimmt, steht auch nirgends reserviert drauf", warf James hinterher. Doch als auch dieser sich neben Sirius setzten wollte, hielt ein braunhaariger Junge ihn auf.

„James, warte. Peter hat ein freies Abteil für uns, lass uns dorthin gehen."

„Remus du bist ein Spielverderber", brummte Sirius und sah abwartend auf James, so als würde er auf dessen Befehl warten. Doch zu Sirius Enttäuschung nickte Potter und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Evans? Irgendwann wirst du noch sehen, dass du dir die falschen Freunde ausgesucht hast", sagte James dann noch mit einem abwertenden Blick auf Severus und ging hinter Remus her, der schon auf dem Weg zu Peter war.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob Sirius Black sich und ging zur Türe, er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um noch etwas zu sagen, als Regulus sich an seinem Bruder vorbeidrückte, und ohne eine Regung sich gegenüber von Severus ans Fenster setzte. Für einen Moment starrte Sirius seinen Bruder an, es schien fast so, als wolle er etwas zu ihm sagen, doch da Regulus ihn einfach ignorierte, tat Sirius das am Ende auch und verschwand …

_**Montag 14. Juli**_

_Es war so schön die Familie wieder zu sehen. Nur Tunie hat sich irgendwie komisch benommen. Gut das tut sie eigentlich immer, doch diesmal besonders. Ob sie immer noch neidisch ist, weil sie nicht nach Hogwarts hatte gehen dürfen?Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sie inzwischen darüber hinweg wäre. Sie geht auf eine tolle Schule, hat einen Jungen kennengelernt, der ihr wohl gut gefällt. Auch wenn ich bisher nicht rausbekommen habe, ob er auch Interesse an ihr hat. Vielleicht ist sie auch deshalb so komisch, weil sie verknallt ist, und er sich nichts aus ihr macht. Vielleicht kann ich ja etwas nachhelfen … es gibt tolle Zaubertränke dafür (hinter diesen Worten, waren zwei Herzchen gemalt, die ineinander verschlungen waren)_

Severus schmunzelte und versuchte sich Lilys Schwester vorzustellen, wie sie mit einem Jungen da stand und sie sich wild und heftig küssten. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich bei dem Gedanken und kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf.

_Sev ist nicht vorbei gekommen, obwohl er es versprochen hatte. Ob er wieder Ärger zuhause hat?Manchmal wünschte ich, sein Vater würde sich einfach in Luft auflösen und verschwinden. Na ja, seine Mum macht auch nicht grade einen supernetten Eindruck auf mich, aber sie schlägt ihn wenigstens nicht._

**--**

Geschlagen hatte Severus' Dad ihn nicht, aber in sein Zimmer gesperrt. Kaum dass er daheim gewesen war. Seine Mutter hatte ihm erst, als sein Dad zur Arbeit weg war- er hatte diese Woche die Nachtschicht - etwas zu Essen bringen können. Dann war seine Mum bei ihm sitzen geblieben und er musste ihr von der Schule erzählen, vom Unterricht, den Lehrern und seinen Noten. Seine Mutter war kein Mensch gewesen die ihre Gefühle offen zeigen konnte, dennoch hatte er in ihren Augen so etwas wie unheimlichen Stolz gesehen. Und genau dieser Blick war es, der ihn dazu veranlasste durchzuhalten, weiter zu machen und er beschloss, noch viel mehr zu lernen.

So verließ er das Haus weder am ersten noch am zweiten Ferientag. Sein Vater hatte ihm eine Woche Hausarrest gegeben, weil er vergessen hatte, seine Koffer gleich in sein Zimmer zu stellen.

Doch als sein Vater am zweiten Abend wieder zur Arbeit gegangen war und seine Mutter ihm das Abendessen gebracht hatte, sagte er ihr, dass er noch lernen wollte, woraufhin sie ihn alleine lies.

Schnell war Severus aus seinem Fenster geklettert. Er war so mager, dass er sogar zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurchpasste, die vor seinem Fenster angebracht waren. Nun gut, vielleicht schaffte er es auch nur sich durchzuzwängen, weil eine der Stangen lose war und diese sich etwas zur Seite schieben ließ.

Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er vor dem Haus der Evans stand und zum Fenster hoch sah, wo Lilys Zimmer lag. Er was schon einige Male hier gewesen, deshalb wusste er genau, welches ihr Fenster war.

Zuerst sah er nur hoch zu ihr und wartete, doch dann sammelte er ein paar kleine Kieselsteine auf und warf sie im Sekundentakt gegen die Scheibe.

Im ersten Moment, als jemand das Fenster energisch öffnete, trat er fast erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und verbarg sich im Schatten eines Baumes. Doch als er das rote Haar im Lichtschein, der aus dem Zimmer kam, erkannte, schritt rasch er unter das Fenster und sah hoch zu ihr.

„Hallo, ich bin' s. Kannst du runterkommen?"

„Sev?", ihre Stimme klang sehr überrascht. Kurz blickte sie hinter sich, doch dann neigte sie sich noch weiter aus dem Fenster. „Was machst du hier … vor allem um die Uhrzeit?"

„Ich konnte nicht früher weg. Ich erklär es dir, wenn du runterkommst."

„Sev ich … kann nicht", flüsterte sie nun warf unsicher nochmal einen Blick in ihr Zimmer.

Als sie aber dann den traurigen Blick von ihm sah, während er die restlichen Kiesel, die er noch in der Hand gehabt hatte, wegwarf, rief sie leise zu ihm hinunter. „In Ordnung, ich komme, aber nur 5 Minuten."

Er hatte keine Zeit, um noch zu antworten, denn sie schloss rasch ihr Fenster und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Zur Sicherheit zog sich Severus in den Schatten zurück, mit dem er bis auf sein blasses Gesicht vollkommen verschmolz.

Er musste nicht lange warten, da knarrte die Haustüre schon leise in ihren Angeln, sie sich öffnete einen Spalt und eine zarte Gestalt schob sich lautlos hindurch. Schnell war sie in den Garten gehuscht und sah sich jetzt nach allen Seiten um.

„Sev? Sev wo bist du?"

„Ich bin hier", flüsterte er zurück und ging ihr entgegen. Er war sichtlich überrascht, als sie einfach kurz die Arme um ihn legte und ihn an sich drückte.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du wieder …" Sie beendete den Satz nicht und blickt Sev an, der seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Mir geht es gut. Mein Dad hat mir Hausarrest gegeben und da er im Moment tagsüber zuhause ist, kann ich nicht weg."

„Oh, ich verstehe. Sonst geht es dir aber gut, ja?"

„Ja", gab er mit einem Lächeln zurück. „Und bei dir? Hat sich deine Schwester beruhigt?"

„Nun ja … sagen wir es so … Ich glaube sie hat andere Probleme und ist mit sich selber beschäftigt", gab sie grinsend zurück und zog Severus dann mit sich auf eine Holzbank, die im Moment ganz im Dunklen unter einem Ahornbaum stand. Dort setzten sie sich und blickten zwischen den Ästen des Baumes hoch in den Nachthimmel, der sternenklar war und von dem es heute nur so funkelte und blinkte. Zuerst sprachen sie kein Wort und dann begannen beide gleichzeitig zu reden.

„Lily ich …"

„Weißt du …"

„Du zuerst", sagte Severus mit einem Nicken.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass meine Eltern dieses Jahr nicht vorhaben zu verreisen, was heißt, dass ich die ganzen Ferien hier sein werde. Sie hatten wohl einige Ausgaben wegen Reparaturen am Haus. Sie sagten das Dach war undicht und na ja …"

„Hey das ist doch klasse, dann … können wir noch öfter sehen", antwortete Sev spontan, doch dann sah er auf die kleine Wiese vor dem Haus, wo die Schaukel stand, auf der Lily früher immer geschaukelt und er sie beobachtete hatte.

Zuerst antwortet Lily ihm nicht, dann aber spürte er ihre Hand auf der Seinen und sein Kopf drehte sich ganz automatisch wieder zu ihr.

„Ich bin so froh, dass dein Dad dich nicht wieder geschlagen hat. Vielleicht hat er sich ja doch verändert?"

„Nein hat er nicht und wird er sich auch nie. Schon gut, ich … habe gelernt damit umzugehen."

Lily nickte nur und drückte seine Hand etwas fester. Als sie sich nochmal ein paar Minuten angeschwiegen hatten, drückte sich Lily auf die Beine.

„Ich muss wieder reingehen. Mum wollte mir noch heiße Milch hochbringen, vor dem Einschlafen. Sehe ich dich morgen?"

„Ich kann erst wieder so wie heute kommen."

„In Ordnung, dann … werde ich es so hindrehen, dass ich verschwinden kann. Sev?"

Auch er war aufgestanden und blickte jetzt in Lilys Augen, die sogar in der Dunkelheit noch grün leuchteten.

„Ja?"  
„Ich … freue mich auf morgen", flüsterte sie nun so leise, als wäre es eine Verschwörung.

„Ja, ich auch", gab er ebenso leise zurück.

Noch bevor er sie hätte aufhalten können, war sie zum Haus zurückgelaufen und darin verschwunden.

Der Slytherin hatte noch einige Zeit auf der Bank gesessen und zu Lilys Zimmer hochgesehen, solange bis dort das Licht gelöscht wurde. Dann zog er los und streunte noch in den Straßen umher. Nach Hause wollte er noch nicht. Es würde reichen, wenn er kurz vor seinem Vater zurück und in seinem Zimmer war.

**--**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kapitel 2 Das leerstehende Haus_**

_**Dienstag 15. Juli **_

_Kann es kaum glauben. Gestern Nacht war Sev da, er hat sich, weil er Hausarrest hat, heimlich nachts rausgeschlichen um mich zu besuchen. Und für heute Nacht haben wir uns auch verabredet. Ich werde meinen Eltern heut Abend einfach sagen, dass ich müde bin und früh ins Bett muss. _

_Tunie ist eh beschäftigt mit Briefe schreiben, sie wird nicht merken, dass ich weg bin. Was bin ich froh, dass ich mein eigenes Zimmer habe. Hoffe nur, dass er keinen Ärger bekommt und dass seine Eltern nicht dahinter kommen. Und meine natürlich auch nicht. Was tue ich da eigentlich nur?Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber es einfach immer toll, wenn wir zusammen sind. Besser als in Hogwarts … viel besser … ohne seine komischen Kumpel. Nur noch vier Stunden, dann treffen wir uns._

Den halben Tag hatte Severus verschlafen, war in seinem Zimmer rumgehangen, hatte gelesen oder über alles Mögliche und vor allem über Lily nachgedacht. Er hoffte so sehr, dass sie ihr Versprechen einhalten und zu ihm rauskommen würde. Noch mehr hoffte er, dass er auf ihren Vorschlag eingehen würde. Er war so aufgeregt, dass er fast zu früh aus dem Fenster geklettert und seinem Vater in die Arme gelaufen wäre, hätte seine Mum nicht an seiner Türe geklopft, um ihm das Essen zu bringen. Denn solange Severus Vater zu Hause war, wurde ihm nichts zu essen gebracht.

Schnell schloss er das Fenster nochmal, unter dem sein Vater just in dem Moment vorbei ging, und nahm das Essen an, dass er mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn gereicht bekam.

Er konnte sehen, dass seine Mutter wieder geweint hatte, doch versuchte sie es zu überspielen, sagte im strengen Ton er solle essen, solange es noch warm war, und ging dann wieder.

Sev wusste, dass seine Mum höchstens kurz von der Türe aus mal zu ihm sehen würde, und wenn sie dachte, er schläft, würde sie wieder gehen. So stopfte er ein paar Sachen unter die Decke, so als ob es aussah, als würde er schlafen.

Nachdem er etwas von dem Essen runtergeschlungen, das Bett zurechtgemacht hatte, kletterte er nun endlich nach draußen. Schnell verschmolz er mit der Dunkelheit und glitt wie ein Tier der Nacht durch die Straßen, bis er im Garten der Evans stand und auf Lily wartete, die sich zu verspäten schien.

Er war schon am überlegen, ob er an dem Rankengitter, zu Lilys Zimmerfenster hochklettern sollte, als endlich die Haustüre aufging und sich eine zierliche Gestalt über die Veranda in den Garten schlich.

Lily hatte ihre langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und trug eine Tasche über der Schulter.

„Tut mir leid. Ich musste drei Anläufe machen, um am Wohnzimmer meiner Eltern vorbei zu kommen, ohne dass sie mich gesehen haben. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Severus stand nur da und sah sie an. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Abenteuerlust und nach ihrer Kleidung zu schließen, war sie auf alles vorbereitet.

„Nun ich … hab gestern ein leerstehendes Haus entdeckt. Ich dachte … wir sehen es uns an."

„Sev, das wäre Hausfriedensbruch."

„Aber das merkt doch keiner. Mum hat erzählt, dass der Besitzer verstorben ist, und seine Frau nach Spanien zu ihrer Schwester gegangen ist. Verkauft hat sie es nicht. Hey, das merkt keiner, ganz sicher."

„Sev ich weiß nicht …"

„Aber ich weiß, oder willst du hier draußen rumhängen?"

Nun sah Lily sich um und schließlich gab sie klein bei. „Gut in Ordnung, aber wir werden dort nichts anfassen, geschweige denn etwas kaputt machen oder mitgehen lassen."

„Versprochen. Wir werden uns einfach nur da rein begeben, dass wir von der Straße weg sind."

Damit schien Lily zufrieden zu sein, dann sie marschierte ohne ein weiteres Widerwort mit ihm mit.

Immer wieder ging der Blick des Dunkelhaarigen zu ihr, er beobachtete sie, betrachtete ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht, wie der Zopf bei jedem Schritt von der einen auf die andere Seite mitschwang und über ihren hellen Nacken strich.

Beinahe wäre einmal über den Randstein an der Straße gestolpert, weil er nur Augen für das Mädchen an seiner Seite hatte.

Nachdem sie ein paar Straßen überquert und über einen niedrigen Zaun geklettert waren, zeigte Severus Lily das offene Fenster, durch das sie ins Haus gelangen konnten. Da ein Baum dafür stand, war die Gefahr klein, dass man sie dabei beobachten würde.

Severus machte Lily die Räuberleiter, sodass sie in das etwas höher liegende Fenster klettern konnte, und folgte ihr schließlich.

Das Wohnzimmer, in dem sie schließlich gelandet waren, war nicht mal so schlecht eingerichtet. Teppichboden überall, ein kleiner Kamin mit einem rotbraun geblümten Sofa und einem Holztischchen davor.

Neugierig sah Lily sich um und Severus betrachtete sie dabei, wie sie mit den Fingern über den weichen Stoff des Sofas fuhr, wie sie die Titel der Bücher las, die in einem Regal standen und wie sie begeistert die kleine Sarah Key Sammlung in einer Glas Vitrine besah.

„Ist doch nett hier, oder?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten.

„Das ist ein tolles Haus. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, warum die Frau einfach weggefahren ist. Vielleicht besucht sie ihre Schwester auch nur und kommt bald wieder?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich hab meine Mum sagen hören, dass sie mit zwei großen Koffern auf und davon sei."

Daraufhin erwiderte Lily nichts mehr und deutete auf den Flur. „Sollen wir …"

„Ja klar, lass uns auch die anderen Räume ansehen."

Er ging vor und Lily folgte ihm neugierig. Die Angst und die Tatsache, dass sie hier in ein Haus eingebrochen waren, mehr oder weniger, verdrängte sie mit der Zeit immer mehr, zu neugierig war sie und es wurde auch immer mehr wie ein Abenteuer für sie, von dem sie nicht genug bekam.

Sie warfen einen Blick in das Badezimmer, an dessen Wänden ganz moderne grüne Fließen klebten, und es farblich passende Armaturen dazugab. Alles das gleiche Grün.

„Ich fühl mich hier fast zuhause"; scherzte Severus und Lily gluckste leise.

Dann fanden sie eine Art Arbeitszimmer, wo in einer Ecke auch noch die Bügelwäsche stand, und auf einem Schrank ein großes Holzbrett thronte, auf dem Berge und Schienen für eine Eisenbahn aufgebaut waren.

„Nett", war Lilys Kommentar dazu und dann kamen sie zu dem dritten und letzten Zimmer hier oben. Es war ein großes Schlafzimmer mit einem breiten französischen Bett, was jetzt grade ganz Modern war. Es war in einem warmen Braun gehalten, auch die Bettvorleger waren braun und beige.

„Das ist wirklich toll. Wie kann man das hier einfach so zurücklassen?", fragte Lily und setzte sich auf das Fußende des Bettes. „Wenn ich so ein tolles Haus hätte, ich würde nie wieder woanders hingehen."

„Wir können uns ja vorstellen, dass es unseres wäre", schlug Severus vor, bevor ihm klar wurde, was er hier gesagt hatte. Doch Lily schien die Idee nicht mal so abwegig zu finden, denn sie nickte begeistert.

„Au ja, wir stellen uns vor, wir würden hier wohnen." Mit diesen Worten klopfte sie auf das Bett neben sich und mit heftig schlagendem Herzen ließ Severus sich neben sie sinken.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und ohne dass ihnen beiden das so richtig bewusst war, neigten sie langsam die Köpfe zueinander, bis sich schließlich und endlich ihre Lippen zu einem schüchternen Kuss trafen.

Doch anstatt diesen wieder zu lösen, schob Severus nun die Hand in Lilys Nacken und hielt sie fest, was er gar nicht hätte tun müssen, denn sie hatte keine Sekunde vorgehabt, zurückzuweichen. Ihr Mund war die reinste Verführung und verzauberte ihn, sodass Severus die Lippen öffnete und auffordernd mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen strich. Zuerst reagierte Lily etwas überrascht, doch schließlich öffnete sie neugierig ihren Mund einen Spaltbreit, was Severus ausnutzte, um seine Zunge dazwischen zu drängen und forsch ihren Mund zu erkunden.

Langsam drückte Severus sie nach hinten auf das Bett und folgte ihr, ohne den Kuss zu lösen.

Lily ließ es einfach ohne widerwehr geschehen und schob ihre Finger in sein langes Haar, spielte mit diesem und kam seinen Kuss, der mit der Zeit verlangender wurde auf dieselbe Art und Weise entgegen.

In diesem Moment gab es weder Zeit noch Raum für die beiden. Nur noch sie – Lily und Severus - waren da und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das sie gänzlich miteinander teilten.

Ihnen war heiß, ihre Herzen überschlugen sich vor Aufregung, vielleicht auch vor Erregung und sie drückten sich aneinander.

Doch dann, in dem Moment als Severus Hand von ihrer Taille nach unten zu wandern begann, schob sie beide Hände zwischen sich und ihn und drückte ihn etwas zurück, wobei sie ihn heftig atmend anblickte.

„Wow", war das Einzige, was sie sagte und genau dieses einzelne einfache Wort, zauberte ein Lächlen auf Severus Lippen, das sich bis in seine Augen fortsetzte.

„Ja, wow. Du küsst sehr gut", gab er dann zurück, doch als er sie nochmal küssen wollte, hielt sie ihn auf.

„Ich habe heute Mittag Kekse gebacken und Tee in einer Thermoskanne dabei. Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen und essen."

Man merkte Severus an, dass er lieber was anderes getan hätte, doch dann nickt er und drückt sich hoch. Doch als sie beide standen, gab Lily ihm noch einen Kuss, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her nach unten.

Bis kurz nach Mitternacht saßen sie vor dem Kamin, der nicht echt war und nur mit Strom funktionierte, aber dennoch eine wundervolle romantische Stimmung erzeugte. Außerdem machte er ein klein wenig Licht, war aber nicht zu hell.

Sie hatten alle Kekse gegessen und auch den Tee getrunken, als Lily, sie ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß gebettet hatte, zu ihm aufsah.

„Ich denke es wird langsam Zeit, dass ich heimgehe."

Zuerst wollte Severus ‚Jetzt schon?' fragen, schluckte aber die Worte runter. Er hätte Lily am liebsten nie wieder gehen lassen, doch ihm war klar, dass das natürlich nicht ging. So nickte er nur, während Lily sich aufsetzte, ihr Shirt glatt zog und dann wieder zu ihm sah.

„Hey, mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Wir können uns morgen ja wieder hier treffen."

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja klar, sonst würde ich das nicht vorschlagen."

Nun war Severus sichtlich erleichtert und es machte ihm nicht mehr soviel aus, dass sie heimwollte. Sie räumten alles sauber auf, sodass keiner merken würde, dass jemand hier gewesen war, dann schlenderten sie langsam zurück zum Haus, in dem Lily lebte.

Nachdem sie über die Gartenmauer geklettert waren, blieben sie nochmal im Garten stehen, schön im Schatten der Mauer und Severus, der gleich wieder ihre Hand ergriffen hatte, zog sie sanft an sich heran. Ihre Augen blickten zu ihm auf, als sie sich gegen ihn sinken ließ und sein Blut schoss glühend heiß, durch seine Adern zu fließen.

„Schlaf gut", hauchte er und er glaubte ein kratzen in seinem Hals zu spüren.

„Du auch. Holst du mich morgen wieder ab?"

Als Antwort nickte er nur und ließ seine Augen über ihr Gesicht huschen. Dann stellte Lily sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn noch einmal. Sie entzog sich ihm dann aber so hastig, dass er, als er nachgreifen wollte, ins Leere griff. Ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen, rannte sie zum Haus, kramte den Schlüssel heraus und verschwand schließlich.

Severus blieb noch einige Zeit stehen und wartete. Schließlich ging ein kleines Licht in Lilys Zimmer an und dann trat sie nochmal ans Fenster. Sie winkte kurz und verschwand dann im Dunklen. Nun war Severus viel zu aufgedreht, um gleich nach Hause zu gehen. Er würde sowieso nicht gleich schlafen können. Sie hatten sich geküsst. Und was das für ein wundervoller Kuss gewesen war. Wieder hörte er sein Blut durch die Adern rauschen und es wurde ihm heiß und kalt bei dem Gedanken, an ihre Berührungen, ihrem Duft und ihren weichen fordernden Lippen.

Als Severus bei der Morgendämmerung endlich wieder in sein Zimmer kletterte, hätte er nicht mehr sagen können, wo er überall in dieser Nacht noch gewesen war. Doch er fiel müde und überglücklich in sein Bett und das erste Mal seit seiner halben Ewigkeit, träumte er sogar etwas sehr Schönes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 Grüne Augen und ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl

Kapitel 3 Grüne Augen und ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl

_**Mittwoch 16.Juli**_

_1 Uhr nachts ... Er hat es getan!_

_Er hat es endlich getan! Er hat mich geküsst und er küsst richtig gut. Es fühlte sich so toll an, als er mich berührt hat. Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, als würden seine Hände auf mir liegen. Ich hoffe ich werde davon träumen!! _(hier folgten lauter Ausrufezeichen in Herzform)

_Der Tag wollte heute gar nicht vergehen, dabei hab ich Mum im Garten geholfen, mein Zimmer aufgeräumt, und als Mum und Tunie beim Einkaufen waren, heimlich Sandwiches gemacht. Noch eine Stunde … ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihn zu treffen. Meine Hände zittern und bei dem Gedanken an seine weichen Lippen, wird mir ganz schwummrig. _

(Wieder folgten ein paar Herzchen, die sie mit Schnörkel verziert hatte und zwischen den Herzen die Buchstaben L und S, künstlerisch ineinander verschlungen)

An diesem Abend hatte er nicht lange warten müssen, doch anstatt, durch die Türe zu kommen, kletterte Lily durch ihr Fenster und an dem Blumenspalier herab, und das in einem … nun ja nicht sehr langen Rock. Eigentlich war der Rock überhaupt nicht lang, eher kurz, genauer gesagt verdammt kurz.

Severus wusste nicht, ob er ihr helfen gehen oder die Augen abwenden sollte. Doch da sie so ungeniert herunterkletterte, beschloss er einfach so zu tun, als ob nichts währe, und ging zum Haus, wo er seine Hände nach ihr ausstreckte, um ihr zu helfen.

Just in dem Moment, nachdem sie sich in seine Arme hatte gleiten lassen, presste sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen und küsste ihn. Doch der Überraschungsmoment bei Severus dauerte nicht lange an und er erwiderte den Kuss genauso heftig, wie sie ihn begonnen hatte.

„Du bist aber ganz schön stürmisch heute", bemerkte Severus im Flüsterton, als Lily endlich wieder von ihm abließ. Doch sie sagte nichts, piekte mit dem Finger gegen seine Brust und lief schnell durch den dunklen Garten, bis zur Gartenmauer, wo sie auf ihn wartete, damit er ihr darüber helfen konnte.

‚Nur gut, dass es schon so dunkel ist' … das waren Severus Gedanken, als er Lily die Räuberleiter machte und sie über die Mauer kletterte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie waren schließlich auch durch das Fenster in das leerstehende Haus gestiegen und standen nun im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich habe geglaubt, dass der Tag nicht zu Ende gehen würde. Und dann lief die Tunie die gaaanze Zeit im Flur hin und her. Treppe rauf, Treppe runter, dann ins Bad, dann ging es wieder: ‚Muuum? Wie soll ich meine Haare machen?' Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als durchs Fenster zu klettern, sonst würde ich dort immer noch festsitzen."

„Das klingt ja wie der reinste Horror", gab Severus schließlich schmunzelnd zurück und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„War es auch", bestätigte, doch dann musterte sie Severus nachdenklich. „Wie war dein Tag?", wollte sie dann wissen, weil sie wusste, dass Sev es zuhause nicht so leicht hatte, wie sie.

„Och ganz in Ordnung." Er tat das Ganze ab und sie merkte, dass er nicht mehr dazu sagen wollte.

„Ich hab was zu essen mitgebracht", erklärte sie und hob ihre Tasche hoch. Severus hatte keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, denn sie begann sofort alles auszupacken und auf den Tisch zu legen. „Hast du hunger?", fragte sie, doch sie hatte längst das Knurren seines Magens gehört, der es noch von Hogwarts gewohnt war, regelmäßig gefüllt zu werden.

„Du bist einfach wundervoll", rutschte Sev es heraus.

„Ja, ich weiß", grinste sie, ließ sich aufs Sofa sinken und klopfte mit der Hand neben sich.

Im Kamin brannte wieder das elektrische Feuer vor sich hin und aus einem Radio, das darüber stand kam, leise Musik, während sie beide auf dem Sofa saßen, gegessen und sich ausgelassen unterhalten hatten.

Severus hatte irgendwann Lilys Hand ergriffen und mit ihren Fingern zu spielen begonnen, während sie ihm von einem Film erzählte, den sie einmal gesehen hatte.

Doch auf einmal verstummte sie und sah ihn nur an. Auch er hob den Kopf und blickte fragend in ihr Gesicht.

Es war, als würde mit einem Mal etwas passieren, etwas, was sie nicht greifen, aber um so deutlicher fühlen konnten. Es war wie eine Aura, die sich auszubreiten und sie beide einzuhüllen begann. Je mehr sich diese ausdehnte, um so mehr verschwand alles andere um sie herum, bis es nur noch sie beide zu geben schien. Überraschend für Severus, setzte sich Lily ganz unvermittelt rittlings über seine Beine und begann ihn zu küssen. Sie tat das bedächtig, nicht sicher, ob Severus das auch wollte, doch als dieser ihr entgegen kam, öffnete sie ihre Lippen und ließ seine fordernde Zunge ein.

Beide waren sie auf diesem Gebiet völlig unerfahren und auch ein wenig unsicher, doch Lilys Mut den ersten Schritt zu tun, half Severus über seine Bedenken hinweg und ließ ihn das tun, wovon er schon so lange träumte.

Lily näher kommen zu dürfen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen hingen ihre Lippen aneinander, während er ermutigt von ihrem forschen Tun seine Hände unter ihr Shirt schob und sie über die warme und weiche Haut gleiten ließ. Deutlich fühlte er, wie ihr Körper erschauderte, sich gleichzeitig aber seinen Fingern entgegendrückte, was in ihm die letzte Furcht ersterben ließ. Immer höher glitten seine Finger, erreichten den feinen Stoff ihres BHs, den sie unter ihrem Shirt trug und strichen schließlich neugierig über die Erhebung.

Als er ihre zarten Knospen unter dem Stoff fühlen konnte, stöhnten beide gleichzeitig auf. Lily, weil sie glaubte, er würde kleine Stromstöße durch ihren Körper schicken, die sich allesamt in ihrem Schoss zu sammeln schienen, und Severus, weil er deutlich ihre Reaktion auf die Berührung unter den Fingerkuppen zu spüren bekam. Sie fühlte sich noch viel besser an, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, so weich, fast wie warmer Samt.

Plötzlich löste sie den Kuss und ihre Augen schienen wie zwei Smaragde zu leuchten, viel dunkler, als sie es sonst waren. Mit einem Erschaudern sah er sie einfach nur an, bemerkte nur am Rande, wie ihre Hände zu ihrem Shirt glitten, sie es ergriff und schließlich langsam über den Kopf zog. Erst als sie den Stoff neben sie beide aufs Sofa hatte fallen lassen, wanderte sein Blick über ihren Oberkörper.

Perfekt!

Das war das Einzige, was Severus in dem Moment dachte. Sie war einfach nur Perfekt!

„Ich finde es höchst unfair", flüsterte sie dann mit einem Mal und Severus verstand nicht, was sie wollte.

„Was ist unfair", kam es schließlich zaghaft über seine Lippen, als sie sich nicht weiter rührte.

„Nun, dass du noch ein T-Shirt anhast. Zieh es aus!" Ihre Worte waren sehr bestimmend und ohne Widerwehr, allerdings auch ohne viel nachzudenken, tat er, was sie verlangte. Er griff mit einer Hand nach hinten, zog am Shirt, bis er den Saum bis zum Hals heraufgezogen hatte und streifte sich das zerschlissene alte Stück Stoff vom Körper.

„Schon viel besser", raunte sie mit einem Lächlen und legte ihre Hände an seine Brust, um sie schließlich langsam über seine Haut zu schieben, so ähnlich, wie er es vorhin bei ihr unter dem Shirt getan hatte.

Nun breitete sich auf Sevs Gesicht auch ein Lächeln aus und er bewegte sich einen Moment nicht, diese Liebkosung genießend. Doch dann wollte er sie wieder küssen, zog sie zu sich und ihre Lippen berührten sich aufs Neue. Zeit spielte in dem Moment keine Rolle und keiner hätte mehr sagen können, ob dieser Kuss eine Minute oder eine Stunde gedauert hatte. Es war auch ganz und gar unwichtig.

Langsam glitten die begierigen Lippen über ihren Hals nach unten, saugten sanft an ihrem Schlüsselbein und als Lily sich seinen Lippen entgegen drückte, küsste er sie noch verlangender. Deutlich spürte er immer wieder, wie ein Zittern durch ihren Leib ging, doch er merkte auch, dass es ihr nicht unangenehm war, und falls doch, konnte sie es wunderbar verstecken. So angespornt machte er weiter, glitt immer tiefer, küsste die Haut, bis der letzte Stoff auf ihrem Oberkörper ihn stoppte. Er hatte nicht den Mut ihr den BH auszuziehen, er wollte sie entscheiden lassen, was sie anlassen wollte oder nicht. Aber er wollte ihre Brüste küssen, mit dem Mund darüberstreichen und so tat er das einfach über dem Stoff.

Nun schien es um Lily ganz und gar geschehen zu sein, denn sie stöhnte leise auf, als seine Unterlippe über die sich deutlich abzeichnende harte Knospe glitt.

Er wollte mehr, mehr von ihr, wollte hören wie sie vor Lust, die er ihr bereitete, aufstöhnte, spüren, wie ihr Körper auf seine Berührungen reagierte und so verstärkte er sein tun noch mehr. Während er mit seinen Lippen, sogar seiner Zunge ihre Brust liebkoste und sie, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, ihre Hüften immer wieder hin und her wand, legte er eine Hand auf ihren Schenkel.

Für einen Moment war es ihm, als wäre sie zusammengezuckt, doch sie wehrte die Hand nicht ab. Im Gegenteil, sie kam ihm entgegen und so ließ er schließlich die Finger an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels höher wandern, erstaunt, dass es an ihrem Körper Stellen gab, die noch weicher zu sein schienen, als die, die er gerade geküsst hatte.

Er konnte schon die Hitze an den Fingerspitzen spüren, während er sich ihrem Schoß näherte. Er hatte nicht vor, zu stoppen, auch wenn er blödsinniger Weise einen Moment gedacht hatte, er könnte sich seine Finger verbrennen, wenn er weitermachen würde.

Als er den dünnen Stoff ihres Slips auf einmal spürte, zuckte er selber überrascht für einen Sekundenbruchteil zurück, streckte die Finger aber gleich wieder aus und schob sie sanft, wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings weiter. Nur nach und nach verstärkte er den Druck, bis Lily, wohl in dem Moment, als ihr bewusst wurde, wo er sie berührte, laut aufstöhnte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Severus sah sie fragend an, voller Furcht, dass er jetzt zu weit gegangen war und Lily musterte ihn erregt und zitternd, unsicher, ob sie diese Berührung zulassen sollte.

Doch schließlich schob sie ihre Hände in sein langes Haar, das sie leicht dabei zerzauste und zog sein Gesicht wieder zu sich heran, da sie wollte, dass er weitermachen sollte.

Natürlich kam er ihrem Wunsch sogleich nach, seine Lippen küssten das Tal zwischen ihren Hügeln, während die eine Hand immer noch zwischen ihren Beinen lag.

Mit einer sanften Bewegung streifte Severus schließlich mit der anderen Hand den BH etwas zur Seite, so dass er die kleine rosige Beere aus ihrem Versteck befreite. Er musste sie einfach schmecken … er musste sie fühlen.

Die freie Hand glitt wieder in Lilys Rücken, um sie zu stützen, während er einen sanften Kuss auf die Knospe hauchte. Zuerst beinahe ängstlich, doch immer mutiger werden, bis er seine Lippen darum schloss und sanft saugend, mit der Zunge darüber strich.

In dem Moment war jeder Widerstand von Lily gebrochen, sie drückte sich sogar den Fingern seiner Hand entgegen, die in ihrem Intimbereich lag. So begann er die Finger gegen den Stoff zu reiben im Takt, den sie ihm, durch ihre schwachen Bewegungen mit der Hüfte vorgab.

Er fühlte, wie der Stoff feuchter wurde und je heftiger ihre Bewegungen wurden, um so verlangender liebkoste er ihre Brust dabei.

Dabei musste Severus so viele Eindrücke auf einmal in sich aufnehmen, dass er tatsächlich einen ganzen Moment brauchte, um zu verstehen, was passiert war.

Lily stieß einen leisen heißeren Schrei aus, klammerte ihre Hände in sein Haar und seine Schulter. Die kleine, von Severus Zunge malträtierte Beere schien steinhart zu werden und ihr ganzer Körper krampfte sich auf einmal zusammen. Erst einmal kurz, dann zuckte er immer wieder auf und sie presste sich dabei an ihn.

Ihr Gesicht war wunderschön entrückt, ihr Wangen glühten und sie hatte ein Grübchen auf der Stirn, von der Anstrengung oder … Erst jetzt wurde Severus klar, dass Lily einen Höhepunkt gehabt hatte. Dass er ihr, durch seine Liebkosungen den Gipfel des Glücks geschenkt hatte und dieses Wissen, ließ sein Herz mit einem Mal höher schlagen. ‚Er' hatte das bewerkstelligt. Er hatte ihr tatsächlich so ein wunderbares Geschenk bereitet.

Während ihr Körper sich immer wieder leicht anspannte und ihr Stöhnen sich schließlich in ein zufriedenes Wimmern verwandelte, beobachtete er sie und ließ seine Zunge nochmal über ihre Brust gleiten, nur um sie erneut Stöhnen zu hören.

Dass er selber bis zu bersten erregt war, war ihm im Moment vollkommen egal. Er ignorierte die Enge der Hose, das Pochen in seinen Lenden, denn ihm es viel wichtiger, dass Lily glücklich war. Und so wie ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie ihn anblickte und ihre Lippen ihn daraufhin küssten, musste sie glücklich sein. Da gab es keine Zweifel.

Schließlich legte sie ihre Stirn gegen die Seine und lächelte ihn an. Auch er lächelte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es überhaupt nicht notwendig war, etwas zu sagen. Ihre Augen sprachen Bände.

Irgendwann schob Severus ihren BH wieder zurecht, strich noch einmal sanft mit den Lippen über die Haut, um noch einmal einen Kuss, wie einen Stempel dort zu hinterlassen.

„Sev?"

„Hm?"

„Sev, wärest du sehr böse, wenn ich … nun, wenn ich jetzt nach Hause wollte?", fragte sie etwas unsicher.

Natürlich war er überrascht, dass sie so plötzlich gehen wollte. Hatte sie Angst, dass er mehr fordern würde? Mehr, als sie vielleicht bereit war zu geben? Zu fragen wagte er nicht, und um ihr nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass er sie unter Druck setzen wollte, schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf.

„Ich bringe dich heim."

„Danke", hauchte sie und gab ihm noch einmal einen Kuss.

Dann zogen sie sich schweigend an, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und als sie sich schließlich beim Fenster gegenüberstanden, ergriff Sev ihre Hand.

„Du … bereust es doch nicht?"

„Nein", schoss es aus ihr heraus und dann lächelte sie. „Keine Sekunde Sev. Nicht eine Einzige."

Mit diesen Worten im Ohr, die den ganzen Weg, bis zu Lilys Zuhause in ihm nachklangen, schritten sie Hand in Hand und schweigend durch die Straßen. Sev half Lily noch über den Zaun, blieb aber anschließend dort stehen. Er wusste, dass sie das Rankengitter wieder nach oben klettern würde und er dachte sich dabei, dass es besser wäre, wenn er diesmal etwas weiter weg war. Lily bemerkte sein Zögern und kam zu ihm zurück.

„Wir sehen uns morgen wieder?", wollte sie noch wissen.

„Ich werde wie immer um die gleiche Zeit hier warten."

Lilys Augen leuchteten, nein sie strahlten, ja … er war sich sicher, dass sie strahlten. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte zum Haus. Nur aus der Ferne beobachtete er, wie sie in ihr Zimmer kletterte, noch einmal winkte und dann darin verschwand.

Erneut kehrte er zu dem Haus zurück, doch nur um dort eine lange, eine sehr lange eiskalte Dusche zu nehmen, bevor er nach Hause in sein Bett kehren würde.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 Robin und Marian

Kapitel 4 Robin und Marian

_**Donnerstag 17 Juli**_

_Was für ein Abend, was für eine Nacht. Wie kann ein Junge nur so aufregende Finger haben, wie so einen vielseitig nutzbaren Mund. Er hat mit meinem Körper gespielt, wie ein Musiker mit seinem Instrument und ich habe das Gefühl, er hat eine ganze Symphonie erfunden. Ich hab noch nie so gefühlt. Es fühlte sich so richtig, so gut an, auch wenn meine Eltern mich steinigen würden, wenn sie davon erfahren._

_Im Moment kann ich gar nicht sagen, ob ich bereit wäre weiter zu gehen. Ich hätte heute Mittag auch nicht gedacht, dass ich bereit bin, so weit zu gehen, wie ich es gegangen bin._

_Es war so toll von ihm, dass er mir die Entscheidung überlassen hat. _

_Und wie ich es ihm auch schon sagte … ich bereue keine einzige Sekunde._

(Wieder folgten Bilder von kleinen Herzen, in denen die Buchstaben L und S hineingezeichnet worden waren)

_Habe fast zwei Stunden im Bad zugebracht. Tunie ist schon misstrauisch geworden, was ich darin so lange mache. Soll sie, ich frag sie doch auch nicht, was sie macht, wenn sie sich stundenlang in ihr Zimmer einsperrt. Ich lasse sie in Ruhe, soll sie mich auch in Ruhe lassen._

_Noch 3 Stunden … ich glaube das überlebe nicht!_

Als Severus letzte Nacht mit ein paar kleinen Umwegen nach Hause gelaufen war, führte ihn sein Weg auch am Kino vorbei. Nachdem Lily ihm letzte Nacht soviel von Filmen vorgeschwärmt hatte, kam ihm eine Idee. Genau diese unterbreitete er ihr, kaum nachdem sie die Gartenmauer hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Hast du vielleicht Lust auf Kino? Es gibt heute eine Spätvorstellung um zehn."

„Sev, wie willst du denn da reinkommen? Ich meine, außer dass es Eintritt kostet, werden sie uns um die Zeit dort sicher nicht mehr reinlassen.

„Oh, das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Möchtest du dir den Film ansehen? Muss eine Art Robin Hood Film sein."

„Sev ich … weiß nicht. Es klingt nicht gerade legal, was du vorhast."

„Vertraust du mir Lily?", versuchte er es nochmal und schließlich nickte sie.

Sie war sichtlich nervös und zitterte leicht, als sie beide den Hinterhof des Kinos überquerten, um zu einer einfachen Metalltüre zu gelangen.

„Und wenn sie abgeschlossen ist?", flüsterte sie Severus zu, der nur in seine Hosentasche griff, ein paar Dinge hervorzog und schließlich einen Schlüssel in der Hand hatte.

„Aber woher …?", begann sie, doch er legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen und brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Geheimnis", antwortete er ihr nur und ermahnte sie jetzt leise zu sein, bis sie den Kinosaal erreicht hatten.

Es war schon kurz nach zehn, und die Leute saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen, als sich zwei Gestalten durch dunkle Gänge schoben. Doch es war ruhig, kein Mensch kam ihnen entgegen. Sogar die Verkaufstheke, wo es Popkorn und Getränke gab, war schon geschlossen.

Severus aber drückte Lily sanft gegen die Wand, deutete ihr an, dass sie hier warten sollte und verschwand, um keine Minute später mit einer großen Tüte Popkorn und zwei Getränken wieder aufzutauchen.

„Aber Sev, du kannst doch nicht, das ist doch …"

„Shhh … die werfen die nicht verkauften Tüten von heute eh weg, also was soll's. Los, komm! Sonst verpassen wir noch den Anfang des Films."

Ohne weiteren Protest folgte Lily ihm, auch wenn sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, ihm nach dem Film nochmal die Meinung zu sagen.

Schnell fanden sie einen Platz, weiter hinten in einer Ecke, wo außer ihnen keiner saß. Es war vielleicht Viertel voll, was kein Wunder war, es war unter der Woche, wo viele Arbeiten mussten, da ging kaum jemand um die Zeit ins Kino.

Sev ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und streckte die Beine aus. Er war erst einmal hier gewesen, was er nicht zugeben würde, er schämte sich, dass er so gut wie keinen Film kannte. Fürs Kino war kein Geld da und für ein TV-Gerät schon gar nicht. Er konnte froh sein, wenn er genug zum Essen bekam. Um so mehr genoss er es, gerade mit Lily das hier teilen zu dürfen.

Gut gelaunt reichte er ihr die Popkorntüte und lächelte, was sie schließlich zaghaft erwiderte.

Sie waren genau richtig gekommen, denn in dem Moment war die Werbung zu Ende und der Film begann.

‚Robin und Marian', lautete der Titel und schien schon vielversprechend zu beginnen.

_Robin Hood, der inzwischen in die Jahre gekommen war, jedoch bis zu diesem Tage ein treuer und zuverlässiger Kämpfer seines Königs gewesen war, bekam von diesem den Auftrag in Frankreich ein Schloss für seinen Gebieter einzunehmen._

_Nachdem Robin aber festgestellt hatte, dass der Herr dieses Schlosses ein alter Greis war, der ohne Wachen mit seiner Frau und seinen Kindern dort lebte, weigerte er sich und der König befahl schließlich den Tod seines treuen Gefolgsmannes. Doch Robin konnte fliehen._

_Nachdem dann aber König Richard kurz später gestorben war, kehrte Robin und mit seinen Freunden, die ihn begleitet hatten zurück. _

_Zurück in England fand Robin heraus, dass Lady Marian sich in ein Kloster begeben hatte, um Nonne zu werden. Als er sie aber aufsuchte, erfuhr er, dass dies nicht ihr eigener Entschluss, sondern der Befehl vom Sheriff von Nottingham gewesen war. So befreite er sie und nahm sie mit sich, was dem Scherif gar nicht gefiel und die beiden trafen schließlich zu einem letzten Kampf auf einander. _

_Robin gelang es zwar, seinen Gegner am Ende zu töten, doch er wurde dabei selber schwer verletzt._

_Sie schafften ihn zurück ins Kloster, wo Marian ihn pflegte und ihm einen Trank gegen seine Schmerzen bereitete. Doch was sie nicht wussten, war, dass der Trank vergiftet worden war. Er half Robin zwar gegen die Schmerzen, doch konnte er sehr bald seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen. Der Trank würde ihn über kurz oder lang gänzlich lähmen, bis sein Atem aussetzten würde._

_Doch nicht nur er hatte von dem Trank getrunken, sondern Marian auch und während sie beide wussten, dass ihre letzte Stunde nahte, gestand sie ihm ihre Liebe._

„_Ich liebe dich Robin. Ich liebe dich mehr ihr alle wisst. Ich liebe dich mehr als Kinder, mehr als die Felder, die ich mit meinen Händen bearbeitet habe. Ich liebe dich mehr als die Morgengebete oder Frieden oder Nahrung zum Essen. Ich liebe dich mehr als das Sonnenlicht, mehr als Fleisch oder Freude oder einen weiteren Tag. Ich liebe dich mehr als … Gott."_

_Daraufhin schoss Robin einen Pfeil aus dem Fenster und bat seinen besten Freund John Little, dass man ihn und Marian dort begraben sollte, wo der Pfeil aufgetroffen war._

Severus hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass dieser Film eher ein Drama, als ein Liebesabenteuer war und so lag am Ende des Films Lily in seinen Armen und schluchzte leise. Er reichte ihr sein Taschentuch, wobei er froh war, dass es hier drin dunkel war. Das Taschentuch war zwar sauber, aber wie fast alle seine Sachen leicht angegraut.

„Danke … geht schon wieder. Das war so schön … so schön traurig", schniefte sie und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Sie konnten im Leben nie zusammen kommen, erst der Tod hat sie am Ende vereint."

„Ja … sieht wohl so aus", antwortet Sev, der nicht so recht wusste, was er tun oder sagen sollte.

„Weißt du … weißt du, was ich jetzt gern tun würde?" Sie putzte sich die Nase und sah wieder zu ihm auf, während der Abspann noch lief.

„Was denn?"

„Einfach etwas spazieren gehen. Vielleicht am Fluss, die Nacht genießen. Wollen wir?"

Es schien ihr sehr wichtig zu sein, so nickte er und drückte sich jetzt auf die Beine. Sie mussten wieder hinten raus verschwinden, ohne dass der Betreiber des Kinos sie sehen würde, was sie auch schafften.

Leise glitt die Metalltüre in ihr Schloss und nachdem sie auch sicher den Hof überquert hatten, legte Severus vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Da sie es zuließ, zog er sie etwas später sogar an sich heran, während sie am Fluss, der in diesem Monat sehr wenig Wasser mit sich führte, entlang gingen.

„Glaubst du … denkst du … wir werden mehr Glück haben, als Robin und Marian?"

„Lily das war nur ein Film. Du solltest vielleicht …"

„Dennoch war er verdammt traurig. Trifft dich die Geschichte gar nicht?"

„Doch … natürlich", protestierte er und sah, wie sie erleichtert nickte und schließlich sogar lächelte.

„Du würdest nicht zulassen, dass man mich in ein Kloster sperrt, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, würde ich nicht, aber warum fragst du so was?", wollte er nun wissen, woraufhin sie ihn in die Seite knuffte.

„Du bist unromantisch." Mit diesen Worten ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn weiter Richtung Wasser.

Direkt am Ufer, bei einem großen Stein, blieb sie stehen und setzte sich, ihn einfach mit sich ziehend.

„Träumst du nicht manchmal auch, einfach in ein Boot einzusteigen und damit auf das große weite Meer zu fahren. Alles hinter sich lassen und ein ganz anderes Leben zu beginnen?"

„Du ahnst gar nicht, wie oft ich das schon gedacht habe. Doch für mich war es kein Boot, sondern ein Zug. Der Zug. Der Hogwartsexpress. Er holt mich aus diesem Leben, hier raus und wird der Start in ein neues viel besseres Leben für mich sein."

„Nicht mal mehr 2 Jahre, dann sind wir volljährig. Hast du schon Pläne?", fragte Lily jetzt und lehnte sich an ihn, aber so, dass sie, wenn sie den Kopf zurücknahm, in sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

Pläne? Natürlich hatte er Pläne. Er wollte mit ihr leben. Mit ihr glücklich werden, sie jeden Tag im Arm halten dürfen, ihr Gesicht ansehen und sich neue Dinge ausdenken, um ihr ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern.

Doch das alles zu sagen, wagte er nicht. Es war zu früh dafür, auch wenn er diese Wünsche schon seit dem Moment in sich trug, als er sie das erste Mal auf der Schaukel gesehen hatte.

„Einen Beruf, einer der gut bezahlt wird. Vielleicht in einer Apotheke oder so. Dann spare ich für ein Haus, vielleicht für so eines, wo wir die letzten Abende waren." Sein Blick ging aufs Wasser, auf dessen Oberfläche sich die wenigen Lichter spiegelten, die es hier in der Straße überhaupt gab. Ansonsten war das Wasser tiefschwarz, fast bedrohlich wirkte es, wie es so leise vor ihnen vorbeifloss. Es hätte sicherlich keinen von beiden gewundert, wäre ein dunkles schleimbesetztes Monster aus dem Wasser gestiegen und hätte versucht, sie in die dunklen Tiefen zu ziehen.

„Lily ich … fürchte ich werde morgen nicht kommen können. Vielleicht sogar die ganze Woche nicht. Mein Vater hat ab morgen Frühschicht. Er hat mir jetzt schon eine lange Liste mit Aufgaben gegeben, die ich zu erledigen habe. Und wenn er nachts zuhause ist, komme ich nicht weg. Er kommt mehrmals kontrollieren, ob ich auch da bin."

„Dann sehen wir uns gar nicht?" Ihr Blick war nun sichtlich betrübt.

„Ich werde versuchen tagsüber zu verschwinden, ich kann es aber nicht versprechen."

„Okay."

Sie saßen noch einige Zeit am Fluss, bis es dann doch unangenehm frisch wurde und Severus sie wieder nach Hause begleitete. An dem Abend standen sie noch lange an der Mauer zum Garten und küssten sich. Keiner von beiden wollte den Abend beenden, und so zögerten sie den Abschied hinaus, bis Severus dann schließlich doch die vor kälte leicht zitternde Lily in ihr Zimmer schickte.

_**Freitag 18 Juli**_

_Hab den ganzen Tag gewartet, aber Severus ist nicht aufgetaucht. _

_Ich hoffe es geht ihm gut._

_Tunie geht mir auf den Geist. Sie wird heute Abend ausgehen, mit ihrem Schatzi-dutzi. Soll sie, dann hab ich wenigstens meine Ruhe._

_**Samstag 19 Juli**_

_Immer noch kein Lebenszeichen._

_War mit dem Fahrrad mal kurz in Spinners End. Doch ich habe weder ihn, noch seine Mum gesehen. _

_Ob er mich auch ein bisschen vermisst?_

_Tunie war heute richtig nett zu mir. Sie hat mir sogar erlaubt, wenn ich wollte, dass ich ihre neue Bluse ausleihen könnte. Ich wette sie ist nur so nett, weil sie was will. Warum fragt sie nicht einfach? Ich lass sie zappeln, soll sie ruhig ein paar Tage nett zu mir sein._


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 Der Sehnsucht stiller Funke

Kapitel 5 Der Sehnsucht stiller Funke

_**Sonntag 20 Juli**_

_War klar, dass Severus heute nicht von daheim weg kommt. Heute wird sein Vater den ganzen Tag zuhause sein._

_Bitte lass es ihm gut gehen._

_Der Tee mit der Familie war ätzend. Mum und Dad waren ja ok, aber das Getue von Petunia. Schatzidutzi hier, Schatzidutzi da. Er sei ja so intelligent und sah auch so verdammt gut aus, mit seinen breiten Schultern. Aus ihm würde ganz bestimmt noch was ganz Großes werden. _

_Vielleicht was ganz Fettes …_

_Dabei ist Tunie nicht mal ganz zwei Jahre älter als ich. Und sie darf einen Freund haben. Sie darf ausgehen, im Gegensatz zu mir._

_Oh Sev … wann seh ich dich?_

Die letzten Tage waren grausam. Severus hatte so viele Aufgaben bekommen, dass er kaum Zeit hatte, mal aufs Klo zu gehen. Sein Vater kontrollierte seine Arbeiten ganz genau und da er nicht immer - eigentlich nie - zufrieden war; vor allem, wenn er mal wieder getrunken hatte - was er eigentlich jeden Tag tat - musste Severus auch fast alles mehrfach machen.

So war es ihm absolut nicht möglich gewesen, sich auch nur einmal für eine halbe Stunde davon zu schleichen.

Doch an diesem Montag war das anders. Sein Dad war wieder auf der Arbeit und seine Mutter schickte ihn mit etwas Geld Gemüse einkaufen. Er nahm einen Umweg in kauf, wobei er rannte, um verlorene Zeit aufzuholen, wegen des längeren Weges, und kam schließlich an dem Haus vorbei, in dem Lily wohnte.

Ob es Zufall oder Schicksal war, darüber ließe sich sicher streiten, doch just in dem Moment, als Sev am Gartentor langsam vorbei ging, öffnete sich die Haustüre und Lily kam heraus.

Sie trug ihre langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und ihre schlanke Gestalt steckte in einem weißen Kleid, das viel von ihren Beinen freigab.

Als sie Severus da am Gartentor entdeckte, bleib sie zuerst wie erstarrt stehen, doch dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie rannte zu ihm, um dann, durch den Zaun gebremst direkt vor ihm anzuhalten.

„Hi", sagt sie dann, als ihre Augen sich trafen.

„Hi", antwortete Severus ihr dann.

„Ich … ich muss etwas für meine Mutter einkaufen. Hast du vielleicht … Zeit und Lust mich zu begleiten?"

„Ja. Ja sicher", gab sie schnell zurück. Wie gern hätte sie ihn ganz anders begrüßt, doch sie wusste, dass es gut sein konnte, dass Petunia oder ihre Mum sie vom Fenster aus beobachteten. So nickte sie nur, öffnete eiligst das Tor und schlenderte mit ihm die Straße weiter, in die Richtung, wo der Supermarkt lag.

Erst als sie um die Ecke gebogen und aus der Sichtweite ihres Hauses waren, blieben sie erneut stehen und sahen sich an.

„Dir geht es …"

„Es tut mir leid dass …", begannen beide gleichzeitig zu reden, doch als Lily ihm zunickte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Tut mir leid, Lily. Ich bin einfach nicht von daheim weggekommen. Mein Dad hat mich besser bewacht als ein Dementor Askaban."

„Das tut mir leid, aber dir geht es gut ja?"

Severus nickte. Einmal hatte ihm sein Vater eine Ohrfeige verpasst, doch als er nochmal hatte zuhauen wollen, war er ausgewichen. Zum Glück hatte sein Dad schon einiges getrunken gehabt, sodass dieser schließlich dabei beließ und Sev nur noch mehr Aufgaben, die eigentlich die seinen hätten sein sollen, auftrug.

Zu Severus Überraschung, schlang Lily die Arme um ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er selber blieb etwas steif und unsicher stehen, aus Angst, dass sie jemand sehen und erkennen könnte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Dem rothaarigen Mädchen war Severus Reaktion nicht entgangen und sie war sichtlich unsicher.

„Ähm ja … denke schon", antwortete er leise sah sich kurz um, nahm dann ihre Hand und sie gingen einfach weiter. „Ab Donnerstag arbeitet mein Dad in der Spätschicht. Also von halb zwei bis halb zehn, ich denke, dass ich dann eher auch mal verschwinden kann."

„Das wäre klasse. Hey, warum kommst du Freitag nicht zu mir. Meine Eltern fahren mit Tunie einkaufen. Sie werden garantiert eine ganze Zeit unterwegs sein. Ich kenne meine Schwester, die ist immer so verdammt eigen."

„Klingt gut. Ich werde zu dir kommen. Und am Donnerstag könnten wir vielleicht für ein, zwei Stunden zum Hafen runter gehen. Dort ist Sommernachtsfest. Ich muss zwar um halb zehn zuhause sein und wir können das Feuerwerk nicht zusammen genießen, aber wir könnten uns die ganzen Stände und Buden ansehen."

Lily wusste, dass Sev kein Geld haben würde, um dort irgendetwas zu machen, doch das machte ihr nichts. Es reichte ihr, mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Und ein paar Pfund für Zuckerwatte und eine Fahrt in einem Karussell mit ihm zusammen, das würde sie auf jeden Fall noch haben. Wenn er sich denn einladen lassen würde.

So nickte sie und er versprach sie morgen Nachmittag abzuholen, sobald er sich loseisen konnte.

Dann kaufte er schnell die von seiner Mutter gewünschten Dinge ein, brachte Lily wieder bis zum Gartenzaun, wobei sie ihn ein kleines Stück weiter zog, bis zu der hohen Hecke, an der Grundstücksecke, zu der man vom Haus aus nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dort gab sie Sev einen schnellen Abschiedskuss und wartete, bis er, wieder rennend, an der nächsten Kreuzung verschwunden war.

_**Donnerstag 24 Juli**_

_Die letzten Tage sind irgendwie nur so dahingeflogen. Habe Mum im Garten geholfen oder beim Einkochen. Jetzt sind alle Gläser im Keller und es gibt nicht mehr viel zu tun._

_Tunie war heute Morgen beim Friseur und hat sich so ne moderne Frisur machen lassen. Ich würde mich totlachen, wenn ihr Schatzidutzi einen Schlag bekommt. Immerhin hat sie sich 30 Zentimeter von ihrem langen schönen Haar abschneiden lassen._

_Ich würde das niemals tun. Meine Haare bleiben so lang. Sind auch mein ganzer Stolz._

_Seit gestern ist es wieder verdammt heiß und irgendwie ist auch keine Abkühlung in Sicht. Vielleicht sollte ich mal schwimmen gehen? Aber alleine macht das auch keinen Spaß._

_Was zieh ich nur auf das Sommernachtsfest an?_

_Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde mir das Shirt von Tunie ausleihen, sie hat es mir versprochen. Meine Eltern denken, dass ich mit ein paar Freundinnen zum Sommernachtsfest gehe._

_Ich freu mich schon tierisch!_

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen legte Severus das Tagebuch auf seinen Knien ab und griff nach dem Weinglas, um einen Schluck von dem roten Rebensaft in seine Kehle rinnen zu lassen. Warm breitete sich die Flüssigkeit auf seiner Zunge aus, eher er sie schluckte und sie dann ein wohliges Gefühl in seinem Magen erzeugte, das sich langsam auszudehnen, von seinem Körper aufgenommen und gemächlich auch in sein Blut gelangen zu schien.

Es wirkte entspannend und schien ihm eine gewisse Wärme zu schenken, eine Wärme wie sanfte Arme, die sich gänzlich um ihn schlangen.

Die Nächsten Tage, die mit viel Arbeit angefüllt waren, vergingen rasch und auch der Donnerstagmorgen war sehr schnell vorüber.

Severus hatte das beste Shirt, das er in seinem Schrank gefunden hatte, angezogen und die Hose, die ihm noch am besten passte und nicht Hochwasser war.

So gekleidet und bester Laune schritt er auf das Haus der Evans zu, als er aus einem Seitenweg plötzlich einen leicht verkümmerten Pfiff hörte, den Kopf wandte und kurz rotes Haar hinter einer Hausmauer hervorleuchten sah. Irritiert blickte er sich nochmal um und folgte dann, dem kurzen Wink einer schlanken Hand.

„Hey, was ist los?"

„Nichts. Ich hab meinen Eltern gesagt, dass ich mich mit Freundinnen treffe. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass sie uns sehen. Sie sind grad ziemlich eigen, was Jungs angeht. Seit Tunie sich unsterblich in ihren Schatzidutzi verliebt und nichts anderes mehr im Kopf hat, als mit ihm auszugehen und gut auszusehen, haben meine Eltern gemeint, dass ich mir gefälligst Zeit lassen sollte mit einem Freund. Deshalb hielt ich es für besser, ihnen zu sagen ich treffe mich mit anderen Mädchen."

„Ach so." Das war alles, was er dazu sagte. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Und überhaupt war es nicht wichtig. Es war nur wichtig, dass sie gekommen war. Er schenkte ihr schließlich ein Lächlen und sie ihm dann einen Kuss. Einen Freund … sah sie ihn als ihren Freund an? Doch er kommt mit den Gedanken nicht sonderlich weit, denn sie nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich Richtung Fluss, wo das jährliche Fest, das jedes Jahr am 24. Juli stattfand, mit einem großen Rummel gefeiert wurde.

Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählte sie Severus von dem, was sie die Tage über getan hatte und wie unmöglich ihre Schwester gewesen war, und er hörte ihr einfach nur zu. Er beobachtete sie, wie ihre Gesichtszüge sich je nachdem was sie erzählte veränderten, wie ihre Augen mal leuchteten und dann wieder beinahe gefährlich funkelten.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du bist so ruhig?", fragte sie, als sie schon fast am Ziel waren.

„Klar ist alles in Ordnung. Jetzt bist du ja bei mir. Und ich höre dir einfach gern zu."

Lilys Lachen klang so klar, wie Kirchenglocken am frühen Morgen. Es entschädigte ihn für alles, was er die letzte Woche zuhause erlebt hatte und für ihn war im Moment die Welt einfach in Ordnung.

Dann erreichten sie das Fest und der Duft von kandierten Früchten stieg ihnen in die Nase, gemischt mit dem Geruch von Gegrilltem. Ohne dass sie sich losließen, schlenderten sie zwischen den Buden umher, besahen sich alles, beobachteten die Leute, die sich etwas kauften oder Eltern, die ihren Kindern klar machten, dass sie nichts Süßes bekamen oder sich zwischen Süßem und einer Karussellfahrt entscheiden mussten.

Es war deutlich zu merken, dass die Menschen hier alle nicht das große Geld hatten und dennoch kratzten viele das Letzte was sie aufbringen konnten zusammen, um zum Beispiel einmal mit dem Riesenrad zu fahren, hoch über dem Fluss, der nun in der untergehenden Sonne einen rötlichen Schimmer bekam. Andere zogen eine Fahrt in der Geisterbahn vor oder wählten das Kettenkarussell. Die Burschen kauften ihren Liebsten kandierte Äpfel, sogenannte Liebesäpfel. Oder aber sie stellten ihr Können an den Schießbuden unter Beweis und schossen ihren Mädchen irgendwelche Plastikblumen oder Pfauenfedern.

„Sev?", unterbrach Lily seine Gedanken schließlich.

„Hm?", fragt er und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammen lief, bei dem Anblick der gerösteten Nüsse.

„Traust dich da hoch?"

Sein Blick folgte ihrem Finger und er sah auf das Riesenrad, das gerade haltgemacht hatte, um Leute aus und wieder einsteigen zu lassen.

„Trauen würde ich mich sicher …", begann er und überlegte, wie er ihr klar machen sollte, dass er aber kein Geld hatte. Doch sie ließ ihn erst gar nicht ausreden, und bevor er noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, hatte sie schon ein paar Münzen auf die kleine Theke der Kasse gelegt und zwei runde schwarze Fahrtchips dafür erhalten.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte Lily deutlich in seinem Gesicht sehen, dass es ihm unangenehm war, doch sie lächelt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass mich dich einfach einladen. Irgendwann mal kannst du dich ja wieder revangieren. Ich denke ich weiß auch schon genau wie."

Sogleich standen sie in der Reihe der Wartenden, die schnell kleiner wurde, weil sie im Moment jede Gondel neu besetzten, um die neue Gruppe ein paar Mal ungestört im Kreis fahren zu lassen. Sie hatten glück, die letzte freie Gondel, wurde mit ihnen beiden gefüllt und die andern hinter ihnen mussten auf die nächste Runde warten.

Langsam setzte sich das Riesenrad in Bewegung und trug sie leicht wie der Wind immer höher hinauf. Die Aussicht war wunderschön, auch wenn man zur einen Seite nur die alten, vernachlässigten Häuser sehen konnte, so war die Aussicht über den Fluss, in dem sich nun das Licht der untergehenden Sonne in tausend rot und orange glitzernden Tönen widerspiegelte, um so schöner.

Lily rückte näher an Severus heran und schmiegte sich gegen ihn. Langsam legte er einen Arm um sie, was sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln quittiere und sogar für ihn sichtlich den Moment genoss.

„Du meintest du hättest schon eine Idee, wie ich mich für diese Fahrt revangieren könnte", sagte er nach einiger Zeit, in der sie einfach geschwiegen und die Aussicht genossen hatte.

„Ja, allerdings", gab sie zurück und blickte in seine dunklen neugierigen Augen.

„Und?", hakte er nach, als sie nicht gleich antwortete.

„Küss mich", hauchte sie voller Sehnsucht, nach seiner Nähe.

Diese Bitte brauchte sie kein zweites Mal zu äußern. Er dachte schon die ganze Zeit daran, dass er das gern tun würde und so neigte er sich zu ihr, schlang beide Arme um ihre Mitte, sie an sich ziehend. Ihre Hände glitten sehnsuchtsvoll um seinen Nacken, genauso, wie sich ihre beide Lippen fanden, die voller Begierde zu verschmelzen schienen.

Sie lösten den Kuss erst, als ihre Gondel unerwartet mit einem Ruck stehen blieb. Überrascht blickten sie sich um und stellten fest, dass sie am höchsten Punkt angehalten hatte, wobei tief unter ihnen, scheinbar die ersten Fahrgäste, wieder ausstiegen. Doch es würde noch einige Zeit Dauern, bis sie an der Reihe waren.

„Nur noch der Himmel ist über uns. Es ist, als wären wir frei. Frei von aller Last und Sorgen der Welt. Es gibt nur noch uns beide und das große weite Himmelszelt."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch sein kannst, Sev", kicherte Lily leise, doch schob sie ihre Hand über seine Brust, strich mit den Fingern über den Stoff des Shirts und musste unwillkürlich an die Nacht denken, wo sie sich näher gekommen waren als jemals zuvor. Ob er vielleicht … noch einmal …

Sie sprach den Gedanken nicht aus, blickte ihm einfach nur stumm in seine Augen und spann ihre Gedanken weiter. Die Gedanken … was wäre wenn.

Viel zu schnell war diese Fahrt zu Ende und auch sie mussten wieder aussteigen, um den nächsten Platz zu machen.

„Danke", flüstere Severus, als sie schließlich etwas Abseits von dem ganzen Rummel und den Menschen standen.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Und eigentlich müsste ich mich bei dir bedanken. Sev? Du kommst morgen ganz sicher zu mir ja?"

„Ja, ich komme ganz sicher, ich verspreche es dir."

Leider wurde es Zeit für beide wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Severus musste vor seinem Vater zurück sein. Doch trennten sie sich erst in der Nähe von Lilys Haus, wo Severus noch darauf achtete, dass sie unbeschadet hineinkam und sich erst dann, die Beine in die Hand nehmend, selber auf den Weg nach Hause machte.


	6. Chapter 6

Vielen Dank für die Reviews bisher. Hoffe es gefällt euch auch weiterhin

LG Sisilia

**Kapitel 6 Musik, Wein und große Schwestern**

_**Freitag 25. Juli**_

_Endlich sind sie losgefahren. Ich dachte schon die verschwinden nie. _

_Alles steht bereit. Essen und Trinken. Hab im Keller sogar ne Flasche Wein geklaut, die haben da so viele, die merken das eh nicht. Hoffentlich bleiben sie am besten die ganze Nacht weg._

_Sitze an meinem Fenster und schaue nach draußen, bis Sev auftaucht._

_Ich hab letzte Nacht nicht einschlafen können. Der Abend war so wunderschön gewesen. Es hat in meinem ganzen Körper wieder geprickelt. Ob er sich auch so fühlt? Ob er die gleichen Gefühle hat wie ich?_

_Er ist da ! ! !_

Bevor Severus schließlich zum Gartentor trat, hatte er das Haus einige Minuten beobachte, bis er sicher war, dass Lilys Familie tatsächlich nicht mehr hier war.

Noch bevor er die Haustüre erreicht hatte, wurde sie auch schon aufgezogen und in der Türe erschien Lily mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln. Sofort bat sie ihn ins Haus und gleich nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf das Bett, das durch viele Kissen und einem abschmusten Teddybären zu einem Sofa umgewandelt worden war. Daneben stand eine Holztruhe, die als Tisch umfunktioniert worden war, auf dem ein großer Teller mit kleinen leckeren Häppchen stand. Kleine viereckige Brotstücke, auf die Käse, Trauben, Schinken und andere köstliche Dinge mit lustigen Spießchen zusammengesteckt worden waren.

Severus war nicht das erste Mal in Lilys Zimmer, doch es war lange her, als er das letzte Mal hier oben war. Er hatte sich noch gar nicht fertig umgesehen, als Lily fast stürmisch die Arme um ihn warf und ihn zur Begrüßung küsste. Ihre Lippen schmeckten besser als alles andere, was er je zu kosten bekommen hatte und so legte auch er seine Arme um sie und kam ihrem Kuss entgegen.

Als sie sich dann wieder voneinander lösten, entstand für einen kurzen Moment ein unsicheres Schweigen, doch dann deutete Lily hinter sich.

„Ich mach etwas Musik an, ja? Tunie hat mir ihr altes Tonbandgerät überlassen, weil sie jetzt einen Plattenspieler bekommen hat."

Sie löste sich sanft aus seinen Armen, ging zum Regal, wo das große rechteckige Gerät stand, auf dem zwei große Spulen lagen, eine rechts eine links. Das Band, das von einer Spule zur Anderen gezogen wurde, war schon im Tonkopf eingefädelt, sodass sie nur noch den Starknopf drücken musste und dann leise Musik aus dem eingebauten Lautsprecher erklang.

„Das ist … toll", gab Severus zurück, der immer noch fasziniert auf das Teil starrte, das ohne Magie Musik erzeugen konnte.

„Komm … setzten wir uns, ja?"

Erst Lilys Worte rissen ihn aus den Gedanken und er kam ihrer Aufforderung nach, in dem Rückwerts aufs Bett zu ging und sich einfach darauf niederließ.

Lily indessen ergriff den Teller mit den Partyhäppchen, stellte ihn auf ihrem Schoß ab. Sie nahm eines davon und hielt es Severus vor die Lippen.

Bevor er den Mund öffnete, sah er ihr noch einen kurzen Augenblick in die Augen, ließ sich füttern und kaute genussvoll auf den Leckereien.

„Gut?", fragte Lily etwas unsicher und beobachtet ihn genau.

„Sehr gut. Du bist eine klasse … Köchin." Sein Lob ließ ihr etwas Farbe in ihre Wangen schießen, doch Severus überging es einfach, auch wenn er diese Tatsache einfach nur süß fand und begann nun seinerseits ihr auch etwas zu geben, worauf sie sich gleich wieder revangierte.

„Oh, Sev, warte. Ich hab noch etwas", fiel ihr wieder ein, stellte den Teller auf seinem Schoß ab und sprang auf. Unter dem Bett zog sie dann eine Flasche heraus, die, wie er auf den zweiten Blick sehen konnte, eine Weinflasche war.

„Wo hast du die denn her?"

„Och aus dem Keller. Mum und Dad haben so viele davon, dass es ihnen sicher nicht auffallen wird. Ich hab eine von ganz hinten genommen. Magst du mit mir ein Glas Wein trinken?"  
Severus nickte heftig, denn er hatte noch nie Wein getrunken und war doch erpicht darauf, ihn zu versuchen. Vor allem mit Lily zusammen.

„Gut, dann musst du die Flasche aufmachen, ich hab keine Ahnung wie das geht." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm auch noch die Flasche und einen Weinöffner in die Hand. Dafür nahm sie wieder den Teller und schob zuerst ihm, und dann sich noch etwas in den Mund.

Kauend betrachtete Severus nun Flasche und Korkenzieher. Er hatte schon mal gesehen, wie jemand Wein geöffnet hatte, doch nicht so bewusst, dass er hätte sagen können, er weiß, wie das geht.

„Schade, dass wir noch nicht außerhalb Hogwarts zaubern dürfen", erklärte er missmutig.

Doch nach ein paar Versuchen, hatte er, wenn auch eher durch Zufall, herausgefunden wie das funktionierte und mit einem leisen ‚Plopp', glitt der Korken schließlich heraus.

Schnell hatte Lily unter dem Bett noch zwei Gläser hervorgeholt und hielt sie Severus hin, der überrascht eine Augenbraue anhob.

„Was hast du noch alles unter deinem Bett?", fragte er, begann dennoch gleichzeitig die blutrote Flüssigkeit in die Gläser zu schenken.

„Das verrate ich nicht", erklärte sie und grinste.

Das ließ den Slytherin schmunzeln. Er stellte die Flasche auf dem Boden ab und nahm Lily eines der Gläser ab.

„Jetzt sollten wir wohl einen Toast aussprechen oder?"

„Hm … gut dann trinken wir auf einen wundervollen Nachmittag."

„Ja, auf einen wundervollen Nachmittag und einen wundervollen Sommer."

Mit einem Nicken hoben sie die Gläser an ihre Lippen und kosteten. Der Rebensaft war sehr süß und der Alkohol darin schien tief in der Flüssigkeit verborgen, so dass man ihn nicht gleich schmeckte. Lily hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass dieser Wein etwas Besonderes war. Er war schon etwas älter und auch der Preis etwas höher angesetzt, als bei den anderen Weinen, die noch im Keller lagen.

Jedenfalls ließ er sich beinahe wie Saft trinken, auch wenn er heimlich ins Blut drang. Sie spürten die Wärme, die sich in ihren Kehlen und schließlich in ihren Mägen ausbreitete. Sehr angenehm, leicht prickelnd. Und sie fühlten, wie er sie irgendwie ‚leicht' machte.

„Nicht schlecht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Wein so gut schmeckt", gestand Lily ihm.

„Ich auch nicht", wagte er nach ihrem Geständnis auch zuzugeben.

Noch einmal nahmen beide einen großen Schluck. Dann ergriff sie wieder den Teller und sie fuhren fort, die köstlichen Sachen zu essen oder sich gegenseitig damit zu füttern.

Schnell war der Teller leer und auch das erste Glas, so dass er noch einmal nachschenkte. Sie merkten zwar, dass etwas mit ihnen passierte, doch sie dachten beide nicht daran, dass der Alkohol im Wein es war, von dem sie eigentlich beide nicht viel vertrugen und der sie immer ausgelassener werden ließ.

Auf einmal sprang Lily auf, stellte ihr Glas in einem Regal mit Büchern ab und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Kannst du tanzen? Ich liebe dieses Lied."

„Tanzen?" Severus war von der Idee nicht wirklich begeistert. „Ich … nein", antwortet er leise und seine Augen glitten über ihre Gestalt. Sie sah verdammt hübsch aus in dem engen Shirt und dem netten Minirock.

„Ach komm schon. Das ist ganz einfach, es ist nur ein Steh-Blues. Ich zeige es dir, ja?"

Bestimmend ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn auf die Beine, die ihm auf einmal so unendlich schwer vorkamen. Doch er stellte sein Glas neben das ihre ins Regal und folgte ihr in die Mitte des Zimmers. Auf keinen Fall wollte er ihr die Freude nehmen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass das Ganze in einem Fiasko enden würde, denn er hatte vom Tanzen soviel Ahnung wie vom Autofahren. Nämlich gar keine.

Mit einem bezaubernden ausgelassenen Lächeln schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und blickte zu ihm auf. Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal heute auf, dass er inzwischen ein ganzes Stück größer war als sie.

„Du musst deine Arme um mich legen", forderte sie ihn leise auf.

Es fühlte sich wirklich gut an, wie sich ihre Körper aneinander schmiegten und sie sich, kaum die Beine benutzend, langsam im Takt der Musik wiegten.

Irgendwann legte sie ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ab und begann die Melodie des Liedes mitzusummen.

Sogar Severus kannte das Lied, aus dem Radio der Nachbarn, das immerzu lief. Es war wohl im Moment ein Hit und wurde andauernd gespielt.

Aus dem Summen wurden irgendwann Worte und schließlich sang Lily leise mit:

_Ooo and it's alright and it's comin' 'long  
We got to get right back to where we started from  
Love is good, love can be strong  
We got to get right back to where we started from_

Ihre Stimme klang sanft wie ein Frühlingswind an seinen Ohren und auch wenn er mitten im Stimmbruch war, und nicht wirklich singen konnte, konnte er nicht anders, als den Vers mit zu brummen.

_Do you remember that day  
(That sunny day)  
When you first came my way  
I said no one could take your place  
And if you get hurt  
(If you get hurt)  
By the little things I say  
I can put that smile back on your face  
_

Nachdem Severus merkte, dass Lily ihn nicht auslachte, sondern sogar noch selber animiert wurde, sang sie etwas lauter.

_Ooo and it's alright and it's comin' 'long  
We got to get right back to where we started from  
Love is good, love can be strong  
We got to get right back to where we started from_

Und schließlich beendeten sie das Lied zusammen.

Er: _A love like ours  
Sie: (A love like ours)  
_Er: _Can never fade away  
_Er: _You know it's only just begun  
You give me your love  
Sie: (Give me your love)  
_Er: _I just can't stay away  
I know that you're the only one_

Das Lied klang langsam aus und die beiden blieben auch einfach stehen, sich weiter so haltend, wie beim Tanzen auch.

„Netter Song", drückte Severus dann heraus, weil er das Gefühl hatte, irgendwas sagen zu müssen, um die entstandene Stille zu füllen. Lily hingegen nickte nur und drückte sich fester an ihn, wobei sie ihn nach hinten schob und er, als das Bett seine Kniekehlen berührte darauf plumpste.

Keiner ließ den anderen auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Wieder schlugen ihre Herzen schneller und Lily rutschte auf Severus' Schoß, ihre Arme weiterhin um seinen Nacken gelegt. Wie zwei starke Magnete fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder und es entbrannte eine heftige Knutscherei. Beinahe wild waren ihre verlangenden Küsse und irgendwie waren ihre Hände mit einem Mal überall. Mal auf seinem Rücken, dann wieder auf seiner Brust, dann fuhren sie an seinem Schenkel entlang.

Natürlich ließ Severus diese heftigen Gefühlsausbrüche von Lily nicht kalt. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie die Flammen in seinem Körper höher schlugen, sich wie Lavaströme in seine Lenden vorarbeiteten und dort heftig vor sich hin zu brodeln begannen.

Schließlich fanden auch seine Hände den Weg unter ihr knappes weißes Shirt, was sie nur noch mehr anspornte, bei dem was sie tat. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob Lily eine Ahnung davon hatte, was sie gerade mit ihm hier anstellte. Und eigentlich wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen.

Leise keuchend schob er die andere freie Hand unter den kurzen Rock, ließ die Finger an ihrer weichen warmen Haut entlang nach oben wandern, als … als mit einem Mal die Türe aufgestoßen wurde und ein dürres Mädchen mit blonden Haaren in das Zimmer stürzte, ein Kleid vor sich haltend, das auf einem Bügel hing.

„Lily, schau mal mein neues …" Weiter kam sich nicht, denn in dem Moment ging es irgendwie drunter und drüber.

Lily rutschte von Severus Schoß und begann mit einem Mal auf dem Boden etwas zu suchen. Snapes Ohren wurden knallrot, während seine Nase noch blasser wurde.

„Sev, welche Farbe sagtest du, hat der Knopf, denn du verloren hast?"

Zwei verdutzte Gesichter blickten jetzt zu Lily, die unter dem Bett zu suchen begonnen hatte, um ihr hochrotes Gesicht vor ihrer Schwester zu verstecken.

„Ähm … schon gut Lily. Ist nicht so … schlimm. Kannst ihm mir ja geben, falls er wieder auftaucht. Vielleicht hab ich ihn ja auch … auf der Straße verloren."

Die Situation war wirklich sehr … bizarr im Moment.

Eine Petunia, die kein Wort sprach und nur mit offenem Mund da stand, war ein seltsamer Anblick. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es komisch aussah, wie Lily den Kopf unter ihr Bett gesteckt hatte und sie so tat, als würde sie etwas suchen. Severus der sich noch nie so fehl am Platz vorgekommen war und versuchte irgendwas Geistreiches zu sagen.

„Schicke Frisur", kam es schließlich über seine Lippen, doch das war für Petunia irgendwie der Startschuss.

„Sag mal Lily, wissen Mum und Dad, dass ‚der da' hier ist?" Bei dem Wort ‚der da' deutete sie verächtlich auf Severus.

„Ja, wissen sie", log sie und kam jetzt endlich wieder auf die Beine. „Und ‚der da' heißt Severus, das hab ich dir schon oft genug gesagt."

„Hab ich dir schon oft genug gesagt", äffte sie Lily nun nach. „Ich glaub dir kein Wort. Zumal ich nicht verstehen kann, warum du mit dem Snape Jungen immer noch rumhängst. Er hat doch gar nicht deine Klasse."

Severus wollte schon etwas darauf antworten, als Lily sich vor ihn stellte, so dass er Petunia nicht mal mehr sehen konnte.

„Es geht dich gar nichts an, mit wem ich befreundet bin oder nicht. Und jetzt verzieh dich und schreib deinem Schatzidutzi einen Brief." Mit diesen Worten schob sie ihre Schwester zur Türe hinaus und schlug diese zu.

„Lily ich glaub dir nicht, dass Mum und Dad das wissen. Ich werde es ihnen sagen", mit diesen Worten hörten sie, wie Petunie, mit schnellen Schritten die Stufen nach unten rannte und laut „Muuuuum ... Daaaaaad", rief.

Was unten gesprochen wurde, konnten sie dann nicht mehr hören und Lily lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Türe, die Augen geschlossen. Sie öffnete sie erst wieder, als sie eine Bewegung vor sich registrierte. Sev war aufgestanden und zu ihr getreten.

„Du hast sie angelogen", stellte er einfach trocken fest.

„Sie geht mir auf die Nerven", gab sie nur als Entschuldigung zurück.

„Du bist verdammt süß, weißt du das?"

„Süß? Wohl eher stinksauer. Ich hatte gehofft, sie kommen erst in zwei Stunden wieder."

„Schon gut. Es war toll … mit dir zu … tanzen. Lily?"

„Hm?", ihre Augen wirkten jetzt irgendwie traurig, so dass er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und mit den Daumen über ihre Wangen strich.

„Wenn mein Vater wieder Nachtschicht hat … ich meine … könntest du dir vorstellen … glaubst du …?" Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Was?"

„Können wir uns wieder in dem verlassenen Haus treffen?"

Zuerst antwortete sie ihm nicht, seine Finger lagen nun still auf ihrem Gesicht und ihre Augen musterten den anderen eingehen. Als Severus sich schon mit einem ‚Nein' in Gedanken abgefunden hatte, nickte Lily schließlich doch noch.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber tun würde und ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Mit einem Mal begannen die dunklen Augen des Slytherins zu leuchten und ehe Lily es sich versah, hatte er schon wieder Besitz von ihren Lippen ergriffen.

Erst ein lautes ‚Rums' riss sie aus ihrem innigen Kuss. Petunia hatte ihre Zimmertüre hinter sich laut ins Schloss geworfen, dass sogar die Wand erbebte. Sicherlich deshalb, weil sie bei ihren Eltern nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis erreicht hatte und sie den Besuch von Severus nicht mal im Ansatz so schlimm empfanden, wie Petunia das wohl tat.

Stirn an Stirn gelehnt, standen sie nun an der Türe und blickten sich an.

„Das … war mein allerschönster Tanz", flüsterte Lily irgendwann und Severus nickte.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich jetzt … gehe. Nicht dass du noch ärger bekommst."

In Lilys Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass es ihr ganz und gar nicht recht war, auch wenn sie schließlich nickte und mit einer Hand über seine Wange strich.

„Wir sehen uns aber die nächsten Tage?"

„Ich werde so oft ich kann zu dir kommen. Oder wir treffen uns in dem kleinen Park, am Fluss."

„Park … Park ist gut. Ich werde ab zwei Uhr immer dort sein und auf dich warten."

Mit einem Nicken und noch einem abschließenden leidenschaftlichen Kuss stimmte er dem Vorschlag zu und als er sich von ihr schließlich löste, schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln.

„Ich …", begann er, doch die Worte wollten einfach nicht über seine Lippen kommen. Es war mit einmal, als würde seine Zunge an seinem Gaumen festkleben.

„Ja..", antwortet Lily leise, woraufhin er die Türe öffnet, nicht sicher, ob sie seine Andeutung verstanden hatte oder nicht.

Bis heute war Severus Snape nicht sicher, ob sie jemals geahnt hatte, dass er ihr in dem Moment versucht hatte, seine Liebe zu gestehen. Er war sich auch bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht sicher, ob sie das jemals gewusst hatte, denn er war nie fähig gewesen diese Worte auszusprechen, auch wenn alles in ihm danach schrie, sie ihr zu sagen. Zu flüstern oder ihr zuzurufen. Sie der ganzen Welt zuzurufen.

Und nun? … Nur ein Mensch hatte es je gewusst. Nur ein Einziger, dem er es unter Tränen und seelischen Schmerzen gestanden hatte.

Albus Dumbledore.

Doch ihm hatte er das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er es niemals jemanden erzählten durfte.

Niemals ...


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7 Superkalifragelistigexpialigetisch

_**Samstag 26 Juli**_

_Wir waren im Park, waren dort spazieren und unten bei der alten Steinstatue, die keinen Kopf mehr hatte, haben wir uns versteckt und stundenlang geknutscht._

_Na ja, vielleicht waren es keine Stunden, aber es war so schön._

_Schade, dass er morgen nicht kann. Wenn seine Eltern wenigstes Kirchgänger wären, könnten wir uns dort ja sehen._

_Er will mit mir am Donnerstag wieder zu dem leeren Haus gehen._

_Ich überlege, ob ich diesmal nicht sogar bis zum Morgen mit ihm dort bleiben soll. Die Zeit geht immer so schnell vorüber, wenn wir zusammen sind und wenn ich zuhause bin, kriecht sie wie eine Schnecke, die gegen den Wind antritt._

_Versuche mir die Zeit mit lernen zu vertreiben oder mit Briefe schreiben. Er meinte er würde auch lernen, weil nächstes Jahr die ersten großen Prüfungen sind. _

_Ich bin so froh, dass er mir in Zaubertränke immer so viel hilft, ich wette ich wäre nicht mal halb so gut, ohne seine Hilfe. Sluggy ist ja immer so begeistert von meinem Können. Wenn der wüsste._

_Ich will, dass endlich Montag ist!!! (_wieder folgen anstatt der Ausrufezeichen Herzchen)

Erneut trank Severus einen großen Schluck aus dem Weinglas und strich dann mit den Fingerkuppen über die leicht verschnörkelte Schrift, die er unter Millionen herauskennen würde. Jeder Buchstabe war irgendwie besonders. Zeichnen konnte Lily wirklich gut, was die kleinen Bildchen in ihrem Tagebuch bewiesen. Überall wo freie Ecken waren, fanden sich Blümchen, Schmetterlinge, ja sogar kleine fliegende Feen. Auch mal der Kopf eines Hundes blickte neugierig von einer Ecke.

_**Montag 28 Juli**_

_Haben heute eine tolle Stelle am Fluss entdeckt. Dort kommt so gut wie keiner hin. Jedenfalls sah es dort so aus, als würde da keiner hinkommen. Es war alles zugewachsen, doch als wir Stimmen hörten und durch das hohe Schilf schlichen, um uns zu verstecken, entdeckten wir den Platz. Direkt am Fluss. Man kann bis ans Wasser heran und doch ist man durch das Schilf und was da noch so wächst, nach allen Seiten abgeschirmt._

_Es war toll, und wir sind den ganzen Nachmittag dort geblieben. Sev hat mit mir ein bisschen gelernt und wir haben über Berufswünsche geredet. Ich kann mich immer noch nicht entscheiden, was ich mal werden möchte. Aber wir haben ja nächstes Schuljahr auch Berufsberatung, vielleicht finde ich da meinen Traumjob._

_Noch drei Mal schlafen … _(Hier war ein sehr schönes Herz gemalt, an dem sie bestimmt länger gezeichnet hatte.)

_**Dienstag 29. Juli**_

_Wieder ein wundervoller Nachmittag_

_Haben uns erneut am Fluss getroffen, und waren dann sogar schwimmen gegangen. Der arme Severus hat einen leichten Sonnenbrand am Rücken bekommen, weil wir in der Sonne liegend eingeschlafen waren. Ich hatte glück, weil über mich bald Schatten gefallen war, er nicht. Ich hoffe er kann auch auf dem Bauch schlafen. Werde morgen dran denken und eine Sonnencreme einpacken._

_**Mittwoch 30 Juli**_

_Verdammte Kacke. Es hat heut Nachmittag angefangen so heftig zu gewittern, dass wir beide klatsch nass geworden sind. Bei mir war das nicht so schlimm, ich bin heim und hab mich umgezogen, meine Eltern haben nicht mal groß nachgefragt. Doch Sev musste wieder trocken sein, bevor sein Vater heimkam. _

_Haben uns deshalb schon früher auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht._

_Bitte lass ihn so davon kommen._

**Flashback**

Leider war es Severus nicht ganz gelungen seinen Ausflug vor seinem Vater geheim zu halten und bevor Tobias Snape nachfragte, warum seine Sachen nass waren, bekam er erst mal eine Ohrfeige.

Zu seiner Überraschung hatte ihn schließlich seine Mutter - die wusste, dass er nachmittags immer herumstreunte - in Schutz genommen und gesagt, dass sie ihn Brennholz hatte sammeln geschickt.

Das schien seinen Vater wieder einigermaßen zu besänftigen, vor allem, weil wirklich neues Holz in der Küche lag. Schuldbewusst und dankbar zugleich blickte Severus zu seiner Mutter und beschloss ihr morgen wirklich zu helfen, wo er nur konnte.

**Flashback Ende**

_**Donnerstag 31Juli**_

_Seit dem Mittag sitze ich wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Tunie nervt mich die ganze Zeit und führt mir immer neue Variationen ihres Outfits vor._

_Schatziduzi Vernon will sie seinen Eltern vorstellen. _

_Langsam glaub ich noch, dass die den Idioten tatsächlich irgendwann noch heiraten wird._

_Soll sie doch, dann zieht sie aus und ich hab endlich meine Ruhe._

_Ich weiß nicht … ich hab das Gefühl, dass heute noch etwas ganz Großartiges geschehen wird._

*****

Die harten Gesichtszüge des Zaubertränkemeisters wurden mit einem Mal sehr weich.

… _das Gefühl, dass heute noch etwas Großartiges geschehen wird …_

Für einen Moment senkte er die Lieder und lauschte, glaubte diese Worte zu hören, ausgesprochen von ihrer Stimme, gefolgt von einem glücklichen hellen Lachen.

Ihrem Lachen.

Heftig zuckte Severus zusammen, als ein Stück Holz im Kamin unter der Hitze zersprang, und dabei ein lautes knackendes Geräusch verursachte. Fast währe ihm dabei das Buch vom Schoß geglitten, doch dank seiner schnellen Reaktion konnte er es greifen, bevor es gänzlich abstürzte.

**Flashback**

An diesem Abend hatte Severus das erste Mal ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen seiner Mum gegenüber, als er sich wieder zwischen den Stäben des Gitters seines Fenster hindurchzwängte, um sich auf den Weg zu dem verlassenen Haus zu machen, wo er sich mit Lily treffen wollte.

Zwar hatte er, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte, ihr den ganzen Tag geholfen. Vormittags im Garten, während sein Vater noch geschlafen hatte und Nachmittag im Haus. Aber er kam sich dennoch irgendwie wie ein Verräter vor, als er sich wieder davon schlich, ohne ihr etwas zu sagen.

Aber es war besser so, denn sollte ihn sein Vater irgendwann mal erwischen, würde seine Mutter nicht darunter leiden müssen, denn sie hatte ja fest angenommen, dass ihr Sohn in seinem Zimmer sein würde, um für die Schule zu lernen.

Leise wie eine Katze kam er auf dem Boden auf und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Die Holzwand, die das Grundstück zum Nachbarn und zur Straße hin abschirmte, war schnell überwunden und so schlich sich schließlich eine schlanke dunkle Gestalt durch die engen dunklen Gassen in Spinners End.

Je weiter er sich von daheim fortbewegte, um so freundlicher wurde die Gegend, gepflegter die Häuser und sauberer die Straßen. Wie ein geschicktes Raubtier wich er Menschen aus, die ihm entgegenkamen, versteckte sich hinter Hecken und Mülleimern, die in engen Seitengassen standen.

So erreichte er nur fünfzehn Minuten später das verlassene Haus, das er noch einen Moment von der Straße aus beobachtete. Als alles ruhig blieb, trat er den Weg von hinten herum in den Garten des Gebäudes an. Mit Leichtigkeit kletterte er schließlich durch das Fenster und blieb einen Moment stehen, um zu lauschen.

War das nicht ein Geräusch gewesen?

Vorsichtig, um nicht selber Lärm zu verursachen, schlich er in den Flur und horchte erneut.

Da! Wieder hatte er etwas gehört und er überlegte mit zusammengepressten Lippen, ob es nicht besser war, wieder zu verschwinden und Lily abzufangen, um sie zu warnen.

Doch in dem Moment kam jemand die Treppen nach unten. Beinahe hätte Severus den Flattermann gemacht, doch das dunkelrote Haar, das für einen Moment im Lichtschein des Mondes aufblitzte, ließen ihn zögern. Und dann sah er ihr Gesicht.

„Lily? Du … bist schon hier?"

Zuerst erschrak das Mädchen, doch als sie gewahr wurde, wer da unten stand, flog sie beinahe die Stufen herunter und in Severus Arme. Sie küsste ihn so stürmisch, dass ihm beinahe die Luft wegblieb.

„Ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Tunie hat eine zweieinhalbstündige Modenschau veranstalte. Ich hab ihnen erzählt, dass ich Kopfschmerzen habe und mich schlafen legen würde. Dann bin ich so schnell ich konnte hier her." Wieder gab sie ihm einen Kuss, den er diesmal aber auf dieselbe Weise erwiderte.

„Hast du mich vermisst, ja?", fragte sie dann und begann ihn abtastend erst mal zu untersuchen, ob er auch in Ordnung war, was ihn sichtlich schmunzeln ließ.

„Mir geht es gut, wirklich", gab er schließlich zu, woraufhin sie von ihm abließ.

„Hast du Lust auf Eiscreme?"

„Eiscreme?"

„Ja. Ich hab welche besorgt. Komm", sie hatte seine Hand ergriffen und zog ihn mit sich in die Küche, wo sie das ansonsten leere Kühlfach öffnete und einen großen Becher leckerer Eiscreme herauszog.

„Soll ich zwei Teller holen oder ist es in Ordnung für dich, wenn wir zusammen aus dem Becher essen?"

„Becher ist … ok", antwortet er immer noch überrascht

Lily entnahm einer Schublade noch zwei kleine Löffel und Severus ging schließlich vor wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Meinte er das nur oder sah sie heute ganz besonders hübsch aus. War es möglich, dass sie sich etwas geschminkt hatte? Ihre Augen schienen größer und irgendwie noch … grüner. Nein das war unmöglich oder doch? Da es schon ziemlich dunkel war, war sich Severus überhaupt nicht sicher und beschloss einfach: Egal was sie gemacht hatte oder nicht, sie war noch nie so schön gewesen wie heute.

Sich die Haare hinters Ohr klemmend, nahm Lily auf dem Boden vor falschen Kamin platz, drückte auf den Knopf, der diesen anglimmen ließ und öffnete die Eispackung. Dann, als Severus sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte, reichte sie ihm den zweiten Löffel und stach mit ihrem in die weißrotbraune Masse, entnahm etwas von dem Eis und hielt es Severus vor die Lippen.

Mit einem Lächeln nahm er es an, steckte aber nun seinerseits den Löffel in die Eiscreme und begann Lily damit zu füttern.

Auch wenn es lange nicht so gut schmeckte wie das Eis, das die Hauselfen in Hogwarts machten, schien es Severus die beste Eiscreme zu sein, die er je in seinem Leben gegessen hatte.

„Weißt du, was ich ganz besonders an dir schätze? Du hast immer wieder eine Überraschung parat. In dem einen Moment denke ich, ich kenne dich ganz genau, und im andern verblüffst du mich wieder."

„Jahaaa, so bin ich halt. Ich mag es eben sehr, wenn ich immer wieder aufs Neue überraschen kann. Dein Blick ist immer köstlich dabei."

„So ist er das, ja?"

„Ohh jaaaa!"

„Sev, weißt du, was mir auch aufgefallen ist. Du hast in letzter Zeit kein einziges böses Wort über Tunie gesagt."

„Nun ja, über sie lohnt es sich auch nicht groß zu reden, sie ist doch nur eine Mu …" Lily legte ihm schnell eine Hand auf seinen Mund und hielt ihn zu.

„Nein, sag es nicht. Sag es nie mehr. Lassen wir es besser so, wie es die letzten Wochen war."

Severus nickte, ergriff ihre Hand und begann ihre Fingerspitzen zu küssen.

Mit leicht glänzenden Augen betrachtete sie diese liebevolle Geste und in dem Moment schmolz ihr Herz dahin. Sie wusste, dass sie an diesem Abend, alle Bedenken, die sie noch bis vor wenigen Minuten bedrückt hatten, über Bort werfen würde.

Langsam glitt sie zu ihm herüber, verharrte kniend vor ihm, und strich noch einmal mit den Fingern über seine Lippen. Schon alleine diese sanfte Berührung schien in ihnen beiden etwas auszulösen, was sie in dem Moment nicht greifen konnten. Sanfte winzige Flammen schienen über ihre Körper zu züngeln und sich auf der Haut auszubreiten. So sehr, dass sie glaubten, die Reibung des Stoffs bei jeder Bewegung, wäre nicht sanft, sondern unangenehm rau.

Leise aufseufzend näherte sie sich seinen Lippen und dann begann sie sanft an den Seinen zu knabbern. Doch schnell wurden aus diesen schüchternen Berührungen ungestüme Küsse, welche den kleinen Flammen auf ihren Körper weiter Nahrung gaben und diese immer mehr aufzulodern begannen.

Irgendwann hatte Severus begonnen sich mit ihr auf den Boden sinken zu lassen, bis er halb über ihr lag und seine Hände fanden wie von selber den Weg unter ihre Bluse. Entzückt stellte er fest, dass der Stoff ihres BHs, den sie heute trug, sehr erotisch unter seinen Fingerspitzen knisterte. Er war offensichtlich mit Spitze besetzt und nun fragte er sich, welche Farbe er wohl haben würde.

Doch noch, bevor er dazu kam, das nachzuprüfen, legte sie ihre Hand auf die Seine und stoppte ihn.

„Sev … Sev … ich …", begann sie und während ihr Atem schneller ging, ihre Brust sich deutlich hob und senkte, sah er sie unsicher an. Wollte sie, dass er aufhörte?

„Sev ich … würde gern mit dir nach oben gehen", flüsterte sie schließlich so leise, dass er sich Mühe geben musste, sie zu verstehen.

Für einen Moment schien es ihm so, als hätte sein Herz aufgehört zu schlagen, nur in der Hoffnung, dass er so würde besser hören können. Ihr Blick ging kurz in Richtung Flur, wobei er diesem folgte. Dann sahen sie sich wieder an.

„Bist du … sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte er nach und er fühlte, wie sein Magen vor Aufregung plötzlich Purzelbäume schlug.

„Sev ich … ich bin mir ganz sicher. Wirklich ganz sicher. Wenn du … wenn du es auch willst."

Diesmal war er nicht fähig etwas zu sagen, so zeigte er sein Einverständnis darin, dass er kurz aber heftig nickte, sich auf die Beine drückte und ihr seine Hand hinhielt, die sie auch ergriff und sich hochhelfen ließ.

Ihre Hand nicht loslassend, stiegen sie schließlich die Stufen nach oben. Severus war sich sicher, dass Lily sein Herz schlagen hören musste, so laut hämmerte es gegen seine Brust.

Doch auch sie reagiert auf das alles. Vor Aufregung begann ihr Körper immer wieder leicht zu zittern und dennoch war sie sicher, dass sie es wollte.

Hier … jetzt … und mit ihm!

So erreichten sie beide das Schlafzimmer und Severus sah sich überrascht um. Das also hatte Lily hier oben gemach. Sie hatte das Bett bezogen.

Doch dann lächelte er und das Wissen, dass sie nicht nur aus dem Bauch raus handelte, sondern es schon beinahe geplant hatte, ließ ihn selbstsicherer werden.

Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen schloss Severus die Türe, auch wenn er nicht hätte sagen können, warum, denn sie waren ja alleine. Dann ging er wieder zu ihr, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste sie. Sie wirkte auf einmal so hilflos wie ein scheues Reh, und er hatte mit unvermittelt das Gefühl, dass er sie beschützen musste, während er gleichzeitig versuchen wollte, sie glücklich zu machen.

Er spürte die Erregung, die ihn ergriff, seinen ganzen Körper packte und ihn erschaudern ließ. Heute Nacht sollte es also passieren. Er würde das erste Mal die Liebe kosten, sie mit dem Menschen teilen, für den er schon seit so vielen Jahren mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand.

Sofort kam sie seinem Kuss entgegen, drückte sich an ihn und schlang ihre Hände um seine Mitte, die sogleich unter sein Shirt wanderten, es packten und ihm über den Kopf zogen.

Wie konnte er auch ahnen, was sie in dem Moment dachte. Daran dachte, dass sie, wenn sie nicht einen gewissen Punkt schnell erreichten, sie vielleicht doch noch einen Rückzieher machen könnte. Sie wollte ihn spüren, seine Haut an ihrer fühlen und sich dann in seinen Berührungen ganz und gar verlieren.

Während ihre Finger zart über seinen mageren Bauch zu seiner Brust glitten, hatte Severus beschlossen es ihr gleich zu tun und öffnete unterdessen die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse.

Als er den letzten Knopf geöffnet hat, legte er seine Hand auf ihren flachen Bauch und ließ sie über ihre Seite nach hinten wandern, wobei er die Bluse auseinander schob.

Für einen Bruchteil hielt er den Atem an, als er ihren BH erblickt, der optisch noch viel schöner war, als er sich unter seinen Fingern angefühlt hatte.

Die Farbe war schwer zu erkennen, er musste sie eher erahnen und tippte auf ein helles Grün, noch viel heller als das Grün ihrer Augen. Die seidenen Spitzenbänder, die an die obere und untere Kante genäht waren, glänzten im matten Licht des Mondes.

Erst als er sich zwang den Blick wieder zu heben, sah er das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und er konnte nicht anders, als auch seine Mundwinkel anzuheben.

Nun begann Lily ihren Rock aufzuknöpfen, den sie dann einfach auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Jetzt trug sie nur noch ihre Unterwäsche, und als Severus sich immer noch nicht rührte, ging sie rückwerts auf das Bett zu, setzte sich darauf und schob sich langsam bis zur Mitte, wo sie sich lasziv nach hinten sinken ließ.

Als Severus ihr folgen wollte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und auf seinen fragenden Blick hin deutete sie auf seine Beine.

„Hose ausziehe", flüsterte sie und Severus schluckte jetzt. Dennoch wanderten seine Finger zu den Knöpfen. Er öffnete sie, was nicht so einfach war, denn seine Hände zitterten unablässig. Fast schämte er sich sogar etwas, wenn er daran dachte, wie wunderschön sie in ihrer Wäsche aussah und er hingegen, nur verwaschene alte Shorts trug.

Er hoffte inständig, dass das Licht spärlich genug war, um diese Tatsache zu überspielen. So streifte er die Hose ab und ließ sie an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden fallen.

Mit einem Lächlen winkte Lily Severus nun mit einem Fingerzeig zu sich und er folgte dieser Einladung nur zu gerne. In seinen Lenden brannte inzwischen schon ein Feuer, was er auch nicht mehr verstecken konnte, falls Lily ihren Blick senken sollte, würde sie das überdeutlich sehen können.

Doch sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihm in die Augen zu blicken, ihre Finger über seine Brust gleiten zu lassen und ihm deutlich zu zeigen, dass sie geküsst werden wollte.

Über sie gebeugt, legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren, küsste sie und ließ seine Hände ihren Körper erkunden, ihre Haut erforschen. Liebevoll glitten die Finger über die sanften weichen Hügel und Täler.

Leise Seufzer kamen über ihre Lippen, als er den Kuss löste, um noch mehr von ihr zu kosten. Ihre Haut schmeckte leicht salzig und doch so irgendwie süß. Knabbern, küssen und mit der Zunge feuchte Spuren auf ihr zu hinterlassen wechselten sich ab und er glaubte deutlich zu fühlen, wie ihre Haut durch seine Berührungen immer erhitzter wurde.

Diesmal war er es, der aufseufzte, erschaudernd den Kopf hob und ihren Blick suchte. Wie aus einer Trance erwachend blickte sie ihm entgegen, abwartend … erwartend.

„Nicht aufhören", raunt sie leise.

„Hatte ich nicht vor. Ich musste dich nur einfach ansehen. Du bist so wunderschön."

Lily Augen leuchteten, noch nie hatte jemand so etwas zu ihr gesagt und schon gar nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

Es war, als hätte Severus genau die Worte gewählt, auf die sie gehofft hatte. Denn ohne ein weiteres Zögern drehte Lily einen Arm auf ihren Rücken und löste den Haken ihres BHs, den sie dann schließlich von ihren Schultern schob.

Wieder folgte Severus dem Ganzen mit den Augen und sein Herz schlug mit einem Mal noch einen Takt schneller. Seine Augen begannen beinahe begierig zu funklen, als er seine Hand über die Brust legte, vorsichtig, Angst habend, er könnte so etwas Perfektes kaputtmachen.

Lilys Augen schlossen sich und wieder gab sie sich seinen Berührungen hin, genoss es, liebkost zu werden, überhaupt nicht daran denkend, dass sie sich vielleicht sogar revangieren könnte oder sollte. Doch das war Severus im Moment gar nicht so wichtig, er war überglücklich, wie es war. Wieder ersetzten seine Lippen seine Hände und ließ diese immer tiefer wandern, umkreiste ihren Bauchnabel und erschauderte heftig, als er den Saum ihres Slips erreichte.

Schon einmal hatten seine Finger den Weg dorthin gefunden, hatten Tiefen ergründen dürfen, die zum heiligsten einer Frau gehörten. Doch diesmal sollten es nicht die Finger sein, die dieses taten. Diesmal hatte er andere Pläne.

Als er seine Lippen auf das dünne kleine Stück Stoff presste, keuchte Lilly überrascht auf, er merkte, wie sie sich anspannte, und fühlte auf einmal ihre Hände in seinem Haar, die an ihnen zogen, doch im nächsten Moment wieder seinen Kopf nach unten drücken.

Es schien ihm, dass sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie wollte. Vielleicht war sie entsetzt darüber, dass er sie dort geküsst hatte, und doch schien ihr die Berührung so gut zu gefallen, dass sie ihm ihre Hüften entgegen hob.

Wie ausgehungert knabberte er jetzt an ihr und irgendwann glitten seine Finger zu dem letzten Hindernis, das ihn von seinem Ziel trennte.

Lily wehrte sich nicht, hob sogar ihre Hüften weiter an, damit er sie davon befreien konnte und sobald er das getan hatte, ließ er kurz die Finger durch die Locken gleiten.

Die Versuchung, sowie die Neugierde waren einfach zu groß und so senkte er den Kopf wieder zu ihrer Mitte, legte seinen Mund erneut auf diese und begann mit größter Erregung seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen zu drängen.

Diesmal war Lilys Reaktion heftiger, als zuvor. Ihre Finger umschlossen seine Haaren, drückten seinen Kopf aber gleichzeitig nach unten. Sein Stöhnen wurde in ihrem Schoß erstickt, während sie ein Bein zur Seite kippte und er sie sogleich noch viel besser erreichen konnte.

Severus fühlte sich wie im Rausch, ließ sich von ihrem leisen Stöhnen und Wimmern mitreißen, machte ohne nachzudenken weiter, bis sie sich auf einmal unter ihm aufbäumte und einen leisen Schrei ausstieß. Hätte sie nicht irgendwann wieder an seinen Haaren gezogen und seinen Namen gesagt, hätte sicher noch einige Zeit weiter gemacht.

So aber sah er zu ihr auf, mit dem Arm kurz über seine Lippen wischend und sie konnte sehen, wie seine Augen, nun tiefschwarz, vor Extase beinahe glühten.

„Sev … komm her", flüsterte sie und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie immer wieder leicht erbebte, genauso wie damals, als er … hatte er … ohne es wirklich zu merken?

Doch das schien ihr im Moment egal zu sein, sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Heiße Küsse folgten und als sie seine harte Erregung an ihrer Hüfte spürte, stöhnte sie in seinen Mund.

Schüchtern schob sie eine Hand über seinen Bauch nach unten, doch stoppte sie, als sie die Shorts erreichte. Irgendwie fehlte ihr mit einem Mal der Mut weiter zu gehen.

Als Severus das merkte, über nahm er das schließlich für sie. Mit wenigen Handgriffen waren die Shorts entfernt und er nahm ihre Hand, die er schließlich mit festem Griff nach unten führte, bis ihre Fingerspitzen ihn berührten.

Lily weigerte sich zwar nicht, das zu tun, dennoch wusste sie überhaupt nicht, was sie tun sollte, wie und wo sie ihn berühren durfte. So schloss sie nur die Finger um seine Härte und begann, unter seiner Anleitung ihn ganz sanft zu massieren.

Doch Sev merkte schnell, dass, wenn er sie noch einige Zeit weitermachen lassen würde, es das für heute dann sein würde und das er wollte nicht. Er wollte alles, er wollte sie ganz und gar.

So entzog er sich ihr recht schnell wieder und schob sich über ihren mit leichtem Schweißfilm überzogenen Körper.

In dem Moment verspannte sich Lily sichtlich und sah ihn etwas ängstlich an.

„Du vertraust mir doch?", fragte er leise und sie nickte als Antwort.

„Ich … will es Sev. Mehr als ich sagen kann."

Auf diese Worte hin drängt er sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine, um sie noch weiter zu öffnen.

„Sev? Bitte … Bitte tue mir nicht weh", flehte sie ihn noch an, als sie sich ihm ganz ergab.

„Ich … versuche es", gab er nun leicht unsicher zurück. Doch küsste er sie schließlich ganz einfach, was er tat, bis er merkte, dass sie sich wieder entspannte und sie sich ihm genauso frei und entspannt entgegen drücke, wie sie es auch zuvor schon getan hatte.

Nun war er es aber, der auf einmal wieder nervös wurde, und als er, ohne den Kuss zu lösen versuchte den Weg in sie zu finden, sich extrem ungeschickt anstellte.

Dann spürte er aber Lilys Hand, die sie zwischen sie beide schob, sie ergriff vorsichtig seinen Schaft, als hätte sie Angst ihm wehzutun und führte ihn langsam ein Stück in sich ein, ihm den Weg zeigend.

Sie beide sahen sich nun an, heftig atmend, zitternd, ob vor Aufregung oder Erregung war nicht mehr auszumachen.

Dankbarkeit lag in Severus Blick, aber auch der Wunsch sie endlich ganz zu besitzen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er so sehr erregt war, dass es ihm beinahe schon Schmerzen bereitete.

In dem Moment, als er das kaum merkliche auffordernde Nicken von der rothaarigen Schönheit unter sich sah, hielt ihn nichts mehr und er drang in sie. Für einen Moment glaubte er, dass etwas nicht stimmen würde, doch dann, während Lily kurz aufstöhnte und versuchte sich weiterhin zu entspannen, glitt er tiefer, bis er sie gänzlich ausfüllte.

„Nicht aufhören", stöhnte sie und bohrte ihre Finger in seinen Rücken.

„Nicht aufhören? Ich hab doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen." Darauf erwiderte sie nichts, drückte sich ihm nur so fest sie konnte entgegen und legte ein Bein um seine Hüften. Tatsächlich glitt er dabei noch ein Stück tiefer in sie und sie beide stöhnten gemeinsam auf.

Unsicher und vorsichtig begann der junge Mann sich nun in ihr zu bewegen, während sie eher still hielt und versuchte sich an dieses komplett neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen, das ihr, je länger er das tat, immer besser gefiel.

Leise stöhnend drang Severus immer wieder in sie, trieb seine Gefühle, sein Verlangen nach Erlösung auf immer höhere Gipfel. Ihm war sehr schnell klar, dass er das nicht wirklich lange aushalten würde, der Höhepunkt war schnell in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Und als Lily, nun immer mutiger werdend, auch noch begann sich unter ihm zu winden, war es mit seiner Beherrschung sehr schnell vorbei.

„Bei Merlin … Lily ich …", doch noch, bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, durchzuckte seinen ganzen Körper ein heißer Lavastrom, der am heftigsten in seinen Lenden tobte und sich schließlich in einem gewaltigen Aufbäumen in Lily entlud.

Sich einfach nur noch reflexartig weiterbewegend, denn er hatte für diesen wundervollen einzigartigen Moment komplett die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren, bäumte sich das junge Mädchen unter ihm ebenfalls auf und als sie sich bei einem erstickten Schrei auch noch um ihn zusammenzuziehen begann, schrie er die Lust einfach hinaus.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wo er aufhörte, wo sie begann, hörte nur noch ihr leises lustvolles Wimmern, das ihn langsam wieder auf die Erde zurückholte, die er mit ihr für wenige Sekunden verlassen haben musste. Denn diese Gefühle, das alles hier, war einfach überirdisch. Besser als jede Magie, die es auf der Welt gab.

Heftig atmend, immer wieder leicht zuckend, öffnete sie ihre Augen und genau diesen Blick, gepaart, mit der intensiven Farbe ihrer Iris, würde er niemals in seinem Leben mehr vergessen. Das war der aller glücklichste Moment, den er erlebt hatte und er würde für immer und ewig in seiner Erinnerung haften bleiben.

„Das war … war …"

„Gut?", fragte Severus unsicher, als sie verzweifelt nach Worten suchte, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und eine unsichere besorgte Miene erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nein. Es war … unbeschreiblich, fantastisch, gewaltig das war …

superkalifragelistigexpialigetisch."

„Das war was?", fragte er nun sichtlich total verwirrt.

„Na Superkalifragelistigexialigetisch."

„Du bist aber schon sicher, dass es dir gut geht, ja?"

„Mir ging es in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie besser." Ihr Gesicht strahlte und ihre Augen leuchten, während sie die Hände nach rechts und links weg aufs Laken fallen lies.

„Das stammt aus einem Film. Und als die Frau, es war eine Hexe mit dem Namen Mary Poppins, ein Wort für etwas ganz besonders Tolles suchte, hatte sie das gesagt. Superkalifragelistigexpialigetisch", wiederholte sie nochmal, woraufhin Severus zu lachen begann. Es war ein verdammt glückliches Lachen, das er am Ende in einem zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Lippen ersticken musste.

„Dann brauch ich nicht zu fragen, ob du glücklich bist", flüsterte er leise und zeichnete mit den Fingern die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach.

„Ich bin glücklich. So glücklich, dass ich gleich platze."

„Tu das nicht, das gibt nämlich ne ganz schöne Sauerei und ich hab heut schon genug geschrubbt und sauber gemacht."

„Ach duuuu", mit diesen Worten kniff sie ihn in die Seite, woraufhin er heftig zusammenzuckte und von ihr runterrutschte. Sie hatte genau eine der wenigen Stellen getroffen, wo er tierisch kitzelig war.

„Nein, nicht", lachte er weiter und als Lily in dem Moment klar wurde, dass er an der Seite empfindlich war, machte sie einfach weiter, wobei er versuchte ihren Händen auszuweichen oder sie zu ergreifen.

Doch Lily war viel zu flink, so blieb ihm nichts übrig, als weiter auszuweichen, bis schließlich das Bett zu Ende war, und er auf den Boden krachte.

„Was machst du denn da unten?", wollte Lily, die zuerst auch erschrocken war, wissen.

„Erdkunde?"

Jetzt lachten beide und Lily versuchte unter Lachen Severus wieder ins Bett zu ziehen, was nicht so einfach war, denn er hatte wie sie schweißnasse Hände und entglitt ihr zwei Mal.

Doch dann lagen sie wieder auf dem Bett, eng aneinander gekuschelt und hielten sich in den Armen.

Irgendwann in der Nacht erwachte Lily wieder und blickte zu Severus, der neben ihr lag und friedlich schlief. Leise, um ihn ja nicht zu wecken schlich sie kurz aus dem Zimmer ins Bad und als sie zurückkam, setzte sich aufs Bett, die Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen und beobachtete Severus beim Schlafen. Er lag auf dem Rücken, eine Hand auf seinem Bauch, die andere neben sich, die vor ein paar Minuten noch die ihre gehalten hatte. Er hatte sich bis zum Bauch zugedeckt und schien einen schönen Traum zu haben, denn es lag ein Lächlen auf seinen Lippen.

Sehr lange hatte Lily so da gesessen, bis ihr dann doch kalt wurde und sie sich noch etwas an Severus kuschelte. Jedoch ging ihr Blick immer mal auf die Uhr und als es halb vier war, beschloss sie Severus zu wecken. Sie wollte nicht, dass er zu spät nach Hause kam.

Sanft gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, die Nase und dann seine Lippen. Etwas irritiert schlug er die Augen auf, doch in dem Moment, als ihm wieder klar wurde, wo er war und vor allem wer bei ihm war, huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Hey."

„Hey", gab sie auch nur zurück und musste nochmal an seinen Lippen knabbern. „Ich fürchte wir müssen zurück."

„Wie spät ist es denn?"

„Gleich halb vier. Und aufräumen müssen wir auch noch etwas."

„Ja ist gut."

Severus wollte sich erheben, doch dann ließ er sich nochmal zurücksinken und zog sie zu sich.

„Du bereust es doch nicht?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein … nein niemals. Ich … Sev … Wir … sehen wir uns heute Abend wieder?"

„Nichts und niemand auf der Welt wird mich daran hindern."

Noch einmal küssten sie sich, doch dann zogen sie sich an und begannen Ordnung zu machen. Nach einer halben Stunde zeugte nichts mehr davon, dass irgendjemand hier gewesen war.

**Flashback Ende**

Zwei große Gefühle durchströmten nun Severus Körper. Das Gefühl an diese erste Nacht mit seiner einzigen großen Liebe, die er nie in seinem Leben vergessen würde und die Trauer an das, was danach geschehen war. An die Zeit, wo sein Leben aus dem Ruder lief, er nicht erkannte, dass er den falschen Weg einschlug und nicht nur seines, sondern auch die Leben vieler Menschen auf so dramatische Weise verändert hat. Wenn vielleicht auch nur indirekt, doch war er es gewesen, der den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hatte, der dann nicht mehr aufzuhalten gewesen war und vielen Menschen das Leben gekostet hatte und noch würde.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilog

_**31. Juli**_

_**Nachtrag …**_

_Ich habe es getan. Ich habe mit ihm geschlafen und es war … einfach ... _

_Superkalifragelistigexpialigetisch _

_Oh man, wenn Mum und Dad das erfahren bin ich tot. Doch das war es mir dann wert._

_Und … ich würde es immer wieder tun. _

_Wer weiß … vielleicht sogar schon heute Nacht?_

Es fanden sich noch einige weitere Einträge in diesem Buch, die von den Tagen im August erzählten, die ähnlich abliefen, wie die Tage davor schon.

Solange Severus Vater Nachtschicht hatte, verbrachten sie die Nächte in diesem Haus zusammen.

Hatte er Frühschicht, sahen sie sich nicht so oft, außer Severus Mutter schickte ihn los, um etwas für sie zu besorgen, was sie komischerweise öfters tat als sonst. Ahnte sie vielleicht etwas?

Und bei der Spätschicht, durchstrichen sie die Gegend, wobei sie oft am Fluss unten waren, wenn das Wetter es zuließ. Einmal schlichen sich erneut ins Kino, in die Nachmittagsvorstellung, wo sie fast erwischt worden waren. Hätte Severus dem Mann, der sie beim Rausschleichen erwischt hatte, nicht heftig gegen das Schienbein getreten, so dass sie davonlaufen hatten können, wäre es sicher böse für sie ausgegangen.

Doch am allerschönsten waren die Zeiten, in denen sie die Nächte zusammen verbringen konnten.

Lange … heiße Sommernächte; Nächte, in denen Schlafen ein Fremdwort war, vor allem in der Woche, bevor die Schule wieder losging.

Lily konnte gut am Tage ein paar Stunden noch schlafen, doch bei Severus war das schon schwieriger, so gab er einfach an zwei Tagen vor, krank zu sein, steckte das Thermometer in den heißen Tee und durfte dann sogar an den beiden Tagen im Bett bleiben, damit er für die Schule wieder gesund werden würde. Dass er einen ekelhaften Trank nehmen musste, der seiner angeblichen Sommergrippe auf die Sprünge helfen sollte, nahm er hin, denn er wusste ja, wofür es war.

Alles in allem, waren es für sie wundervolle Sommerferien gewesen, die viel zu schnell vorbeigegangen waren. Nein das stimmt gar nicht. Die Sommerferien waren nicht wundervoll, sie waren einfach nur

**Superkalifragelistigexpialigetisch**

*****

Eine Träne erkämpfte sich den Weg und rann einsam – einsam wie der Mann selber, der sie geweint hatte – über seine Wange. Er schloss das Buch, er schloss die Augen und drückte dann dieses Zeugnis einer längst vergangenen Geschichte, seiner Gesichte, an seine Brust.

Niemals würde jemand je davon erfahren. Niemals würde irgendjemand wissen, dass zwischen ihm und ihr - zwischen Severus Snape und Lily Evans - mehr gewesen war, als nur Freundschaft.

Freundschaft, die in dem darauffolgenden Jahr erlöschen sollte, wie eine einfache Kerze im stürmischen Wind des Lebens.

Doch nichts und niemand würde diese einmalige Liebe zerstören können, niemand diese letzte Erinnerung auslöschen können, denn was für Menschen nicht greifbar ist, existiert nicht. Was nicht existiert, kann nicht ausgelöscht werden.

Also würde diese Liebe ewig dauern.

Sollte Severus sterben, würde dieses Buch augenblicklich zu Asche zerfallen, genau in der Sekunde, wenn sein Herz aufhörte, zu schlagen. Dafür hatte er mit einem Zauber gesorgt. Genauso wie nur er es lesen konnte. Für Fremde würde das alte Tagebuch nur leere Seiten beinhalten.

Damit war sein Geheimnis gehütet, besser als alles Gold in Gringotts.

Der größte Schatz, den es überhaupt auf Erden gibt.

**Die Liebe!**

*****

Dieses Lied wurde am 20 September zum ersten Mal in England gespielt und war der dritte Song der inzwischen weltweit bekannten Gruppe ABBA.

Keiner hätte ahnen können, dass dieses Lied kaum ein Jahr später so passend zum Schicksal von Severus Snape und Lily Evans gepasst hätte.

**SOS!**

Where are those happy days  
they seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you  
but you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love ?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
it use to be so good

So when you near me, Darling  
can't you hear me  
SOS  
The love you gave me  
nothing else can save me  
SOS  
When you're gone  
how can I even try to go on  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on

You seems so far away  
Though you are standing near  
You makes me feel alive  
but something died I fear  
I really try to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love  
It used to be so good

**Und weil es so schön war, nochmal auf Deutsch**

Wo sind die Tage hin,  
als alles einfach schien?  
Ich such nach dem, was war.  
Du scheinst davor zu flieh'n.  
Warum verlor'n wir unsern Traum?  
Wir war'n doch voller Mut.  
Das mit uns war so wahr.  
Das mit uns war so gut.

Wenn wir uns sehen, Darling  
hör mich flehen – S.O.S.  
Steh nicht daneben,  
rette mir das Leben – S.O.S.

Schau mich an  
Ich frag mich, was hab ich nur getan?  
Schau mich an  
Sag wie ich ohne dich leben kann?  
**  
**Du stehst ganz nah bei mir  
Doch unerreichbar fern  
So fern als wärst du schon  
auf einem andern Stern  
Ich wollt, ich könnte dich versteh'n  
Wir war'n doch voller Mut  
Was ist denn bloß gescheh'n?  
Das mit uns war so gut.  
**  
**Wenn wir uns sehen, Darling  
hör mich flehen – S.O.S.  
Steh nicht daneben,  
rette mir das Leben – S.O.S.

Schau mich an  
Ich frag mich, was hab ich nur getan?  
Schau mich an  
Sag wie ich ohne dich leben kann?


End file.
